Gall Force: Another Journey, Another Story
by shanejayell
Summary: A surviving Solenoid ship must make a difficult decision...
1. One

Gall Force: Another Journey, Another Story  
  
Captain Gail looked out the viewport at the wreckage of the Solonoid and Paranoid fleets, a massive debris field that would likely choke any ship passage in this system for years to come. She was pretty young to be a ship's captain, this twenty five year old redhead, a promotion that she gained after their previous captain had been killed when their ship's bridge received a direct hit a few months ago. As the Captain of the Solonoid cruiser Lady Grace she had proven herself again and again, but this test might be too much even for her.  
  
Gail looked back as casually as she could manage, watching as the conference room gradually filled with her bridge crew. Looking at them she had to admit that almost none of them would be where they were right now even a few decades ago. The long, grinding war with the Paranoid fleet had brought on both fast promotions and an increased chance of death in the fleet, something that had become a hard fact of life for them all.  
  
Commander Allaine sat right beside Gail's seat at the large round table, almost the exact same age and experience that she herself had. The dark brown haired second in command was tough, but she also had a gentle side that she worked quite hard to conceal. The two of them had been down in engineering when the bridge was hit during that fateful attack, and as the only two command level officers left alive they had taken charge, leading a successful counter attack against the Paranoid ambushers that had slain their captain.  
  
Lieutenant-Commander Karin was studying a data pad, patiently waiting for the meeting to start. The dark haired ship's engineer was a relatively new arrival, and hadn't made herself very popular with the engine room crews with her spot inspections and unannounced maintenance checks. On the other hand she had also caught two serious problems before they went critical, so she certainly seemed to know her stuff.  
  
Lieutenant Lauren looked a bit nervous sitting there, but then again helmswomen usually did look nervous when away from their posts. The slim blonde was fidgeting a bit when she realized that Gail had seen her. With an apologetic smile she forced herself to calm down.  
  
Gail forced herself to remain a cool appearance as she met the blonde's gaze steadily, but it wasn't very easy for her. They had been lovers once, her and Lauren, until Gail's strong sense of personal responsibility had forced her to break it off. But the feelings still lingered on, however much she might try to forget about them.  
  
Lieutenant Danielle was the ship's tactical officer, a cool and capable young woman with a reputation for ruthlessness that was very well deserved. In their last major conflict the black haired young woman had advocated that they abandon their shielding fighter groups to stage a tactical retreat, only to be overruled by the captain. From the intense look in her eye, it was clear that she hadn't forgotten about that public rebuke at all.  
  
Catty, their new communications officer, was still an enigma to Gail. The purple haired girl was quiet, unassuming, and as easy to read as a armor-plate wall. Her personnel file was unremarkable, but there was something about her that was off, somehow.  
  
Last, but certainly not the least, was Major Tanya, the captain of the fighter squads that were now housed in the ship. Effectively the same rank as Gail she was given a courtesy promotion to the rank of Major. The green haired pilot was tough, bearing the scars on her athletic body of more than one near miss, with a reputation to match She and Danielle hadn't gotten along terribly well even before the last battle, and from the look on her face she had probably heard all about the attempted abandoning of her fighter groups.  
  
'And I get to be the one who has to try to keep them all from killing each other,' Gail thought to herself with a wry smile.  
  
"Captain," Allaine said to her softly, "everyone's here."  
  
Gail slid into her seat smoothly and said, "Then let's get this meeting underway." There were some nervous glances out the windows at the devastation, and Gail knew that she could just order the windows to be shut. But she chose not to do that. They all needed to understand the stakes and the consequences of any error.  
  
Allaine consulted her data before reporting, "We've tabulated all the survivors of the last Paranoid attack. Including the fighter crews we're down to 32 people."  
  
Gail tried not to wince. She knew their losses had been bad, but to have their crew reduced by so much! She forced the dismay she felt down, keeping any of it from showing on her face as she asked, "How are your fighter wings, Tanya?"  
  
"We've reorganized in four wings of three pilots each," Tanya reported, "the most senior pilot leading." She hesitated a moment before adding, "And I'm going out with them."  
  
According to the standard regulations, the leader of the fighter squads should never be out flying combat missions. "They're your people, it's your call," Gail mentally tossed the rules right out the airlock as she nodded to her firmly. She turned to look at her chief engineer and hoped for good news, "And how are the repairs going, Karin?"  
  
"We've been concentrating on getting the primary tactical systems and reserve ECM back on-line, and we've been mostly successful," Karin reported crisply.  
  
"Mostly?" Gail raised an eyebrow.  
  
"An entire bank of the targeting computers were destroyed," Danielle stepped in to explain, "and we don't have the materials to fully replace it. We're hoping that the salvage teams have some luck, but I'm not counting on it. If we can not replace it, at least some of our targeting will have to be done manually from the bridge."  
  
'Salvage teams,' Gail thought bleakly. They were literally out there sifting through the wrecks of their sister ships, praying that they would find anything useful. Keeping her voice level she asked Karin, "Have you had any luck?"  
  
Karin brought up a file on her screen, "We've recovered sufficient armor segments to replace the stores we used up in our repairs, and have accumulated parts for both the ship systems and the fighters. Water and rations, along with other supplies have also been recovered."  
  
"Thank you," she nodded to Karin. Gail turned to Danielle, "Please give us all a summary of the present tactical situation."  
  
Danielle got out of her seat and brought the main screen in the room to life, giving them all an overview of the solar system they were now in. "We are here," she touched a control and marked their position within the debris field, "and the Paranoid are here." She highlighted three ships based on the far side of the debris, "We activated our ECM systems as soon as we spotted them, and I'm confident that they do not know we're here."  
  
"You're sure about that?" Major Tanya offered coldly.  
  
'Yes, their friction is going to a problem,' Gail thought to herself grimly. She was about to say something when someone else took it right out of her hands.  
  
Surprisingly Allaine spoke up in Danielle's defense, "While our back- ups were temporarily off-line, our primary ECM was still fully effective, and with debris all around us made up of similar alloys to our hull, it will add to our cover."  
  
"But once we start moving again," Gail supplied, "we'll be visible again." She looked at the monitor, "Do we know what class of ship they are?"  
  
"Their version of light cruisers," Danielle reported. With a grim little smile she said, "Even with our present system limitations we could take any one of them in a fair fight, it's getting any of them alone that's going to be the problem."  
  
Gail hesitated, wishing someone else had the information as she asked, "Lauren, what did you pick up while we were drifting?"  
  
The slim blonde met her captain's eyes steadily as she checked over her file. "We crossed the warp signature of another Solonoid ship, probably left behind when they received a general order to retreat," Lauren reported crisply.  
  
Gail could hear the murmurs around the table, the soft repeating of, "Another ship made it." Or, "There's other survivors." The bridge crew quieted after a moment, but Gail saw the hope in their eyes. And she hated herself for having to crush it.  
  
"If we warp out after their ship, what will the Paranoid forces do?" a grim faced Gail made herself ask Danielle softly.  
  
The mildly sick expression on Danielle's face told Gail that she had figured it all out. The tactical officer quietly said, "Our ECM is far less effective when we're on the move. They would spot us immediately, and pursue." She paused a moment, "And unless we were remarkably lucky, both ships would probably be destroyed."  
  
Gail was faintly surprised that Tanya spoke up right then, "So why don't we run the other way, try to lead the Paranoid ships off?" She shrugged slightly, "Hey, who knows, we might even be able to out run them."  
  
Allaine and Gail had talked about all this before hand, of course. They and one other. But they hadn't been really expecting to get this kind of support from any of the bridge crew. "I'm a little surprised to hear you say that," Allaine managed.  
  
"We fighter jocks know we're all living on borrowed time," Tanya shrugged again, "I figure if we're going down anyway, let's save another ship in the process."  
  
"We are not going down, as you so eloquently put it," Gail said to her forcefully, "I intend to do everything I can to keep this crew intact."  
  
"Tactically, though, it's not too bad of a plan," Danielle looked up to say coolly, "as long as we have enough supplies and materials. We could quite successfully wear the enemy force down in this sort of running fight."  
  
Karin leaned forward, "I'll redirect the salvage crews. We'll need reactor components and fuel reserves, if we're even going to attempt this." She paused a moment before she asked, "But where, exactly, do we run to?"  
  
Knowing this question was coming, that was Catty's cue to take over the display screen just as Gail and Alliene had rehearsed with her earlier on. A very simplified overall map of the Solonoid and Paranoid territories appeared on the screen.  
  
"Before we first encountered the Paranoid we launched several colony ships through this region," Catty highlighted a path right through part of Paranoid space, "where they established a few colonies. At least one of the colony ships then left both our and Paranoid territories, going off into completely uncharted regions of space."  
  
Allaine smiled grimly, "We're certain that the colonies themselves were totally destroyed by the Paranoid, but there may be supplies and material's we can salvage."  
  
"And then go try to find the missing colony ships," Lauren murmured.  
  
Gail stood up from her seat, gazing out into space. "There's no guarantees in any of this, of course. The Paranoid could take us down before we even reach where the colonies were, much less finding the lost ships," she said simply.  
  
"There's never been any guarantees in this job," Danielle said firmly.  
  
"I really hate to have to agree with her," Tanya gave Danielle a very disdainful look, "but I think she's right about this. You've got a good crew here on the Lady Grace, and I figure we've got as good chance as any to pull this off."  
  
There was a general chorus of agreement from the women of the command staff. Gail smiled, keeping her face turned away as she felt tears prickling at her eyes. Keeping her voice as steady as she could manage she said, "All right. We'll do it."  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Two

Gall Force: Another Journey, Another Story Part Two  
  
The stars' cold light washed over the debris field as Jame cautiously moved forward in her heavy environmental suit. Her armored gauntlets closed delicately around the large chunk of water ice, carefully moving it towards the container waiting patiently for it. If she shattered it, it would become useless to her, the fragments quickly spreading out into the debris that surrounded her.  
  
"Easy, easy," Jame murmured to herself, absentmindedly blowing a strand of green hair up out of her eyes. With a soft thump the ice floated into the transport, and she sealed the container with a sigh of relief. If it broke in there, it just meant the reclamation teams saved a step.  
  
With a weary sigh Jame grabbed onto a handhold on the hull and called up the list of priority items for salvage onto her helmet visor again, then she blinked in confusion. It looked like the list had changed since the last time she accessed it! With a bit of surprise she read, "Reactor components? Fuel rods? Any additional food and medical supplies?"  
  
Jame felt a sudden moment of vertigo, and was glad that she was holding onto the hull at the time. Clumsily she tapped at a control on her suit's armor sleeve and swore softly. According to the readout she was well past the time she should have returned to the ship, and her exposure to the radiation out here was getting into the danger zone.  
  
Swinging her feet down Jame magnetized herself to the ship's hull, cautiously moving to the airlock. She cycled the outer port, climbed in, then sealed the outside, waiting there impatiently for the chamber to pressurize and the OK signal to be given. She climbed back into the ship and sighed to herself happily, leaning up against the wall.  
  
"Where is my replacement?" Jame muttered to herself softly, popping her suit's clear faceplate up and taking a deep breath of the ship's air.  
  
"I'm so sorry," the little redhead skidded around the corner and nearly slid right into a wall, clearly out of breath from running.  
  
"Katrine," Jame was about to scold her, when the younger woman quivered her lower lip. With a sigh she asked instead, "Could you help me get this off, please?"  
  
"Right," Katrine bounded forward. Working together they got the heavy protective suit off of her, storing it away in it's compartment by the airlock.  
  
Normally, they'd be wearing the standard lightweight extra-vehicular action suits, simple easy to move in protective garments. But the fierce battle had polluted the entire solar system with a wave of excess radiation and pieces of debris. The radiation levels out there would kill an unprotected Solonoid in less than an hour, while all the small pieces of rubble could punch right through a standard suit. So out of necessity they had broken out the heavier suits, and even wearing them there was only so long that they could work out there.  
  
Katrine got a look at Jame's gauntlet readings and paled slightly. "Your rad levels," she blurted worriedly. "You should go check in with medical," she looked up at Jame.  
  
Jame made a face, "You know she's going to bug me about reproduction again." Seeing Katrine's honestly worried look she conceded with a sigh, "All right, I'll make sure to go get the anti-radiation treatment."  
  
"Good," Katrine beamed  
  
Jame paused, adjusting her wrinkled uniform, "The recovery list was changed while I was out there. Do you know anything about it?"  
  
Katrine paused in stepping into her own suit and answered, "Well, I've heard the Cap'n called a staff meeting, so..."  
  
"So we'll find out about it soon enough," Jame nodded. Captain Gail did her best to keep her crew informed, something they appreciated greatly. She looked over at Katrine, "Do you know who's supposed to be replacing you?"  
  
Katrine made a face, "With how thin we're all spread..."  
  
Jame nodded to herself thoughtfully. "Then I'll swing by and check on you before I go off shift," she offered softly.  
  
"You don't need to do that," Katrine said casually.  
  
"I don't need to," Jame agreed firmly, "but I want to." She took off at a jog, adding over her shoulder, "I'll see you then."  
  
'She's so cute,' Jame thought, reaching a motorized walkway and settling down to ride it to the medical bays, 'and so completely clueless.' She smiled a bit sadly, 'One of these days I have to tell her about how I feel about her.'  
  
The ship was oddly quiet as she traveled, the massive ship almost empty of it's full crew. Normally there would be the murmur of conversation, friends greeting each other, officers moving to their duty stations and going off shift. But with their losses the halls were left silent, only a skeleton crew left to run the cruiser Lady Grace.  
  
Jame felt a moment of dread as she reached the medical bays. The regulations required a check up if you exceeded your radiation exposure levels, but normally she'd just skip it. Still, that moment of vertigo had been frightening, so...  
  
The door chimed softly, and a woman's voice called out, "Enter."  
  
The tall blonde turned, her face lighting up in a sudden smile as Jame entered. 'Oh hell,' Jame thought to herself dismally, 'Meris is still on duty.'  
  
"Why, hello Jame," Meris smiled at her happily, "what brings you down here to light up my lonely medical bay?"  
  
Jame had to fight back a sigh. Since transferring aboard Meris had made her attraction to Jame clear, but that kind of aggressiveness was a definite turn off for her. Yes, the blonde was attractive, with her blue eyes, generous figure, and sunny smile, but that personality!  
  
Realizing that Meris had asked her a question Jame flushed, "Sorry, what?"  
  
"You've been overworking again," the nurse scolded her gently. "I was asking if there was something wrong, or if you merely came in for my company," Meris said with a smile.  
  
'Keep it professional,' Jame reminded herself. "High rad exposure," Jame explained quietly, "I got a bit of vertigo while I was outside."  
  
"I was almost hoping that you would say the later," Meris pushed Jame to a seat on one of the examination beds while she filled up a injector with medication before pressing it to Jame's arm. "This should deal with any radiation exposure effects," she said crisply, "but if you feel any other symptoms, please let me know."  
  
"Right," Jame hopped to her feet with a feeling of relief.  
  
Jame almost made it out the door before Meris spoke up softly, "Have you thought about what we discussed before?"  
  
"No, I haven't," Jame answered resentfully.  
  
"If you don't intend to produce progeny," Meris said to her softly, "you should at least consider putting some of your eggs into storage."  
  
"Not interested," Jame crisply answered as she stepped out into the hall, letting the door slide shut behind her.  
  
"You owe it to the Solenoid gene-pool..." Meris' voice started to say before being cut off by the closing door.  
  
Jame made a face as she stepped onto the walkway. She hadn't told Katrine, but Meris had all but volunteered to have her ovum joined with Jame's to produce a child. But Jame had demurred, explaining her belief that a child should be raised by a committed couple. Of course, Meris had instantly volunteered to become part of a committed couple with Jame...  
  
"Why do these things happen to me?" Jame said with a sigh.  
  
There was a soft chime, one that rang up the hallway. Jame recognized the sound of a ship-wide announcement, and stepped off the walkway to listen.  
  
"This is the Captain speaking," Captain Gail's warm voice washed over her, "the Lady Grace will be moving out in two days. We have determined..."  
  
To be continued! 


	3. Three

Gall Force: Another Journey, Another Story Part Three  
  
Captain Gail sat down in her command chair, feeling the bridge crew's eyes on her. Taking a steadying breath, she activated the shipwide broadcast system. "This is the Captain speaking," she said crisply "the Lady Grace will be moving out in two days. We have determined that our best course of action is to engage the surviving Paranoid force in a running fight."  
  
For a moment Gail wondered how the crew would be taking this. They knew the devastation the Solenoid fleet had suffered out here, and that their chances of survival were slim. 'But there is a chance,' the redhead reminded herself firmly.  
  
"While we prepare, and once we move out, I will need to rely on your skills and on your professionalism more than ever before," Gail continued. "But I know that this crew is some of the best in the fleet, and we will get the job done," she said passionately. A short breath, "That is all."  
  
Once the Captain shut the communication's system down Commander Allaine spoke up, "You heard the boss, let's go!" The dark brown haired smiled slightly, "We've got two days to finish up repairs and get ready to go!"  
  
Gail had to smile slightly, "I'll leave this in your capable hands. I'll be in the ready room in needed." She slipped out of the bridge as quickly as she could, letting the connecting door slide shut behind her. Sitting down at the conference table she rested her head in shaking hands.  
  
It was a few minutes later that the door slid open, and Allaine came in. "You all right?" she asked her friend softly.  
  
Gail smiled a bit weakly, "Just a few second thoughts, is all."  
  
"You've made the best call you could," Allaine said firmly. She sat in the chair beside her, reaching out to gently squeeze Gail's shoulder.  
  
The two women had been good friends even before their battlefield promotions, and shared a strong bond. Speculation among the crew was that the two had shared a romantic relationship, but that was merely due to the intimacy of their friendship. Not that Allaine hadn't thought about it once or twice, but falling in love with your commanding officer could be a problem.  
  
"Thanks," Gail smiled a bit more naturally.  
  
"You might want to do one of your famous 'ship walkabouts' too," Allaine offered, "I think the crew could use seeing you right now."  
  
"You're probably right," Gail agreed, getting up and then stretching out. She gave Allaine a grin, "Keep an eye on the bridge for me."  
  
"You got it," Allaine grinned back.  
  
On a level far below the ship's bridge Lieutenant-Commander Karin surveyed the ship's engine room and felt a bit of satisfaction. It was still chaotic as the crew rushed to ready the ship for a possible long voyage, but it was all well organized chaos.  
  
The massive engines occupied much of the chamber, stretching off out into the void of space. Monitor consoles, repair stations, and other crew workstations were scattered all over the room. Along with that the entire ship was the staff's domain, repairing and maintaining all the primary systems.  
  
'Makes me glad most of my crew made it,' Karin thought a bit grimly, pushing her short, silver hair back casually.  
  
The door swished open and one of her new replacements jogged in. Jame had been over in life sciences, before the last big blowup. Reassigned to engineering, Karin hadn't been expecting much from her, but the lady had proven willing to get her hands dirty when needed.  
  
"Ma'am," Jame saluted.  
  
"Take it easy," Karin said with a slight smile. From what she understood the manager of the old life sciences division had been a real stickler for proper military procedure. "We engineering types don't go with all that formality," she reminded her.  
  
Jame blushed a bit, her short brown hair falling into her dark eyes, "Sorry." She took a quick breath, "Salvage is ahead of schedule, though I noticed that the list of priority items for salvage has been changed."  
  
"You caught the Captain's announcement?" Karin asked her, and once Jame nodded she continued on, "If this ends up being a long run, we're going to need all of the additional supplies we can carry." She looked over at Jame curiously, "Who's on salvage now that you're here?"  
  
"Katrine," Jame sighed softly.  
  
Karin made a face, "Better check on her once you're shift's over."  
  
"I was planning to," Jame smiled slightly.  
  
'Love is blind,' Karin mused, 'not to mention stupid.' She really didn't understand what Jame saw in that piece of blonde fluff, but she kept her mouth firmly shut. "I just wish we had more people on salvage," she sighed.  
  
Jame opened her mouth to say something, then she shut it firmly.  
  
"What?" Karin asked.  
  
"I..." Jame blushed. Gathering her confidence she blurted out, "Why don't we try asking the fighter pilots for assistance? They have more EVA experience then any of us."  
  
Karin looked down blankly at Jame a moment, then she grinned. "Of course," she clapped the girl on the shoulder, nearly knocking her over. She looked around for her second, and not seeing her bellowed, "Davies!"  
  
"Yo," the sandy haired girl slid out from under the piece of machinery she was working on.  
  
"Keep an eye on the store while I'm gone," Karin shot over her shoulder as the Lieutenant-Commander bolted out the door.  
  
"Wha..." Jame blinked.  
  
Davies smiled as she wiped off her hands with a rag, "The boss tends to be a pretty hands on person. She probably just went to ask the fighter captain herself." The tall young woman tilted her head, "She leave you a job before she left?"  
  
"No," Jame admitted.  
  
"C'mon," Davies lead her towards the device she had been working on, "I'll show you what a flux capacitor looks like from the inside."  
  
Jame paled slightly as she followed, "Ah, right."  
  
In a room on the residential level Major Tanya paced her rooms impatiently. The green haired pilot scowled as she looked at the clock, "Where is she?" The door chimed, and she hit the switch to open it, scowling when she saw Karin there. "What do you want?"  
  
The engineer stood up straight, meeting her eyes. "I was hoping I could borrow a few of your pilots," Karin asked, "to help with the EVA operations."  
  
Tanya frowned slightly, "My people are used to operating in zero gee." She thought for a moment, "I'll make you a deal."  
  
"Yes?" Karin asked suspiciously.  
  
"It ain't that bad," Tanya grinned at her, "I just want you to give my fighters a repair priority whenever possible."  
  
Karin nodded slightly, "I can do that."  
  
"Then we've got ourselves a deal," Tanya grinned, quickly calling up her pilot's barracks to let them know. Privately she knew that her people had been going so stir crazy between fights that they'd probably volunteer for something to do, but Karin didn't really need to know that. "They can help for the next day or so," she added as she disconnected, "but I want my people to have twelve hours of rest before we move out."  
  
"Got it," Karin jogged off with a smile.  
  
"About time she left," a grumpy voice came from up the hallway. The dark haired woman quickly slipped into Tanya's suite, enfolding the other woman in a hug. Lieutenant Danielle sighed softly, "Did you have to talk to her so long?"  
  
"If you hadn't been late," Tanya chided her gently, "we wouldn't even be having this conversation." She gently walked the two of them towards the bed, "What held you up?"  
  
"Allaine wanted to talk to me," Danielle sat down beside Tanya on the bed. As she was tugging a boot off she added, "I don't think she's buying our little feud."  
  
Tanya paused in her own stripping to admire Danielle, then got back to it. "Allaine's a sharp officer," she admitted. She frowned, "She have any problems with it?"  
  
"She casually mentioned relationships between officers are permitted as long as they don't interfere with shipboard duties," Danielle smirked.  
  
Tanya chuckled softly, "I think we've shown there's no danger of that happening."  
  
Danielle grabbed the mostly nude Tanya, gently tugging her down to the bed beside her. "Less talking," she smiled at her impishly, "more kissing."  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Four

Gall Force: Another Journey, Another Story Part Four  
  
Lynn smiled to herself slightly, looking out into the void of space, the stars off in the distance. It had been a very long time since the fighter jock had been able to get outside of the ship, and it felt awfully good to her. Laid up in the sickbay she had been kept out of the last battle, almost going stir crazy in there while the battle raged on outside.  
  
"Ack!" Lynn cried out as she was thumped hard on the back of her helmet. Whirling around she saw who had thumped her and quickly swallowed her angry words.  
  
Major Tanya gave her a wry smile, "I know it's a nice view, but there's work to be done." The green haired woman pushed off, drifting towards the transport containers, grabbing one and moving out into the debris field from the battle.  
  
Lynn smiled to herself wryly, moving over to grab a recovery container herself. It was bad enough to be caught dozing, but being caught by the Major made it feel twice as bad! The lady was one of the best, most of her pilots firmly agreed, and all of them fought to live up to her standard. Hers, and the captain's.  
  
A blush brightly colored Lynn's cheeks as she thought of the redheaded Captain Gail. Trying to banish those thoughts she gathered up salvageable components as she worked forward slowly, the armor gauntlets of the suit shielding her hands from the toxic radiation and the damaged edges of the parts she was collecting.  
  
Only a few short weeks ago it looked like the ship was going to be destroyed and the ship's tactical officer Lieutenant Danielle had ordered the abandoning of the fighter wings. No one out in the battle could have blamed her, they all knew in the larger scheme of things the fighters were considered expendable. But the Captain countermanded that order, laying down waves of weapons fire to get as many fighters as possible back into the ship before they warped out.  
  
Lynn had defied orders and left the sickbay, limping down to the fighter bays. Working with anyone who was available they pulled pilots out of battered, wrecked fighters. Meris had followed her down from the sickbay, the blonde lecturing her about taking care of her injury even as they worked together to help all the injured.  
  
Major Tanya was pulling a pilot out of a wrecked cockpit when she froze, then finished off what she was doing. The green haired woman gently set the girl down to the deck, completely ignoring the blood that was still trickling down from her forehead as she walked towards where Captain Gail was helping another pilot.  
  
"Why?" Major Tanya's voice was raspy, and she cleared her throat before continuing, "Why didn't you just leave us behind?"  
  
"Because we've lost too damn many people already," Captain Gail's answer was soft. She smiled to herself grimly as she looked over the battered fighters filling up the launch bay, "No one gets left behind."  
  
Lynn nodded to herself slightly as she finished filling the container. 'No one gets left behind,' she mused, 'there were worse battle cries.' She floated back towards the ship even as she heard a communication come over the suit's systems.  
  
"It's exactly twelve hours before we move out," Major Tanya said crisply, "so head in and get some rest." A pause and her voice carried some amusement, "And whatever you do for the next twelve hours, don't be hung over when it's time to go." A certain amount of laughter came over the com. system at that, and Lynn just had to grin.  
  
'She knows us pretty well,' Lynn mused as she made her way back to the ship.  
  
In the vessel's sickbay Meris puffed out a breath in a sigh. The tall blonde looked around her nearly deserted domain, for a moment wishing there was something more to do.  
  
'Of course,' Meris firmly reminded herself, 'when I'm busy the ship's usually under fire.'  
  
As the head surviving officer of the Medical division Meris had worked hard the past few days to prepare the medical bays for the voyage ahead. Supplies were stocked up, the diagnostic equipment fully checked and the emergency stations around the ship carefully maintained. She thought they were as ready as she could make them..  
  
The door to the sickbay swished open, and Meris' eyes widened as she saw the redhead walk inside, looking around casually in her uniform. 'What's the captain doing here?' she wondered.  
  
Captain Gail strode across the sickbay, offering Meris a little smile. "Doctor Meris, it's good to see you," she said.  
  
"Captain," Meris found herself saluting reflexedly.  
  
Captain Gail smiled wryly, "I wanted to speak with you."  
  
Meris gulped, wondering what she might have done wrong. "Come into my office," she gestured to the enclosed area usually belonging to the chief medical officer. With her dead along with the second in command, it had fallen to Meris to attempt to fill those shoes.  
  
"You've done good work down here," Gail said gently, seeming to catch on to her apprehension as they walked inside. She smiled at her slightly, "You're no longer acting CMO."  
  
Meris pushed her blonde hair back, feeling a moment of relief, then she realized the captain wasn't finished just yet.  
  
"I'm promoting you to lieutenant-commander," Gail continued on crisply, "and officially making you the ship's CMO, effective immediately."  
  
Meris gaped at her, trying to absorb the information. "I can't," she finally managed weakly, "I'm not qualified to be the chief!"  
  
Gail gave her a measuring look, then she nodded towards the desk. "Take a seat," her tone of voice not making it a request. Meris went around the desk and settled into the seat. still feeling vaguely uncomfortable about sitting in what she still thought of the boss' chair. Gail continued on, "We only have one nurse and a doctor, you, left. We need a CMO, both officially and for ship morale."  
  
Meris clenched her jaw. "You know why I was transferred off my last ship." she said softly, "you know about my problem, and you still want me to be CMO?"  
  
Gail smiled grimly, "You haven't had a relapse since you transferred aboard, Meris." She pushed a hand through her hair, "I have a staff meeting in an hour, our last before we take off, and I need to have you there, doctor."  
  
Meris met the captain's eyes, realizing how tired the woman was. She was fighting to prepare the ship for battle, and she needed her. A deep breath, "All right, I'll be there."  
  
"Thank you," Gail smiled as she moved to leave the office. She paused in the doorway, "Requisition a new uniform, there's an authorization already in the ship's computer."  
  
"You knew I'd accept," Meris murmured.  
  
"No," Gail shrugged slightly, "but I had high hopes."  
  
Commander Allaine sat in the command chair, looking out the viewscreen at the massive debris field, and just beyond that the three paranoid ships. The dark brown haired woman looked calmly confident, as if she were certain that they were going to succeed.  
  
Almost her opposite was Lieutenant Lauren, who looked as tightly wound up as a spring as she sat there at her helmwoman's position. The slim blonde softly muttered to herself, "Why don't they do something!"  
  
"Lieutenant," Allaine's voice had a certain chill to it, "if they were doing something, it would mean out electronic counter measures had failed." She gentled her voice a bit, "I can understand a bit of impatience, but we're moving out soon enough."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Lauren sounded sheepish.  
  
'How the captain got messed up with that one I'll never understand,' Allaine thought to herself, keeping any of her thoughts from showing on her face. She had a very good poker face, the only officer she knew who could see through it was Gail herself.  
  
Lieutenant Danielle slid from her position at the tactical station, the cool and capable young woman walking to her side. The black haired officer smiled slightly, "I just received a report from the salvage crews." At Allaine's inquiring look she continued, "There's been no luck in salvaging a bank of the targeting computers."  
  
"Which means manual targeting," Allaine sighed. "The fighter pilots are not going to be happy," she added grimly. The targeting computers helped prevent them from shooting their own fighters, and with only a partially effective system the fighters were far more at risk.  
  
"We'll do all that we can to protect the pilots," Danielle said seriously.  
  
A soft chime over the bridge, "Senior officers to the briefing room."  
  
"Let's go," Allaine climbed out of her seat, quickly collaring Lauren and Danielle with her eyes. All three walked into the briefing room, as the other members of the senior staff trickled in from different parts of the ship.  
  
To be continued.... 


	5. 5

Gall Force: Another Journey, Another Story Part Five  
  
Captain Gail was sitting there at the head of the table as the bridge crew entered for the staff meeting. One by one the redhead calmly watched as they all took their places, until almost all of the seats had been filled.  
  
Commander Allaine spoke up as Tanya took her seat, her dark brown hair framing her face, "It looks like we're all here."  
  
"Not quite," Gail answered softly.  
  
The door swished open once again, and a woman dressed in the uniform of a Lieutenant-Commander stepped inside. The tall blonde walked over and saluted with military precision, "Lieutenant-Commander Meris, reporting for duty ma'am."  
  
"Ladies," Gail's voice rang out in the moment of silence, "I've promoted Doctor Meris to the CMO post of the Lady Grace. I hope you'll all support her."  
  
Meris took a seat amid the soft words of support coming from the officers around her. "I hope to fulfill my duties competently," she said calmly.  
  
"All right," Commander Allaine spoke up, "status reports, people. We've only got a few hours left before it's time to go."  
  
"Engineering's a go," Karin simply reported. The black haired Lieutenant-Commander leaned forward, "Repairs have been completed, and we've got as much supplies in storage as we can." She paused, "I'd also like to thank Major Tanya's pilots, without their help we couldn't have collected as much as we did."  
  
"Thanks," Tanya gave her a slight smile. The green haired pilot looked over at the Captain, "Fighter wings are good to go. I plan to have a team ready to launch as cover when we move out, just in case we're spotted too soon."  
  
"Hopefully we won't need to," Gail sighed softly. She looked down the table at her tactical officer to ask, "Danielle?"  
  
"No luck on a replacement targeting computer," the black haired lieutenant said coolly. Danielle checked her data pad, "Our other tactical systems have been slaved together to compensate, but at least some targeting will have to be done manually."  
  
"We'll manage," Allaine said firmly.  
  
Catty's voice was soft, the communications officer almost emotionless as she reported, "We've received no other directives from Solonoid high command." She paused, "And outgoing signals are inadvisable at this time."  
  
"Course has been plotted," the helmswoman Lauren said softly, "and warp insertion point plotted. We've also ran simulations using other approaches, if they are needed."  
  
Meris looked a bit nervous, but the chief medical officer managed, "The medical bay is ready, and the emergency stations are fully prepared."  
  
"It looks like we're ready," Gail said. She looked around, her eyes meeting those sitting at the table, "In a few hours, we'll be moving out. I hope that things will go well," she smiled grimly, "but we're ready if they don't. To your stations, people!"  
  
The bridge staff moved off, but two figures hesitated nearby the doorway. "Captain?" Karin finally asked her tentatively.  
  
"Yes?" Gail looked at the engineer curiously.  
  
"One of my people thinks it might be possible to squeeze a bit more speed out of the drives," Karin smiled slightly, "I've looked at the math, and I have to agree."  
  
"Has it ever been tried?" Allaine asked curiously.  
  
"No," Karin admitted.  
  
"Then I think we'll hold it in reserve," Gail said, her expression thoughtful. "Can your person rig up whatever modifications she needs without activating them?"  
  
"I'd have to ask Davis," Karin mused aloud, "but I'd think so." She grinned, "We'll get started on that right away!" Not waiting for any further orders she was gone, her communicator in her hands as she barked out orders to her engineering teams.  
  
"Energetic," Gail muttered. She noticed that Allaine was still there, and she looked serious. Waiting until she sealed the door Gail asked, "What?"  
  
"I've seen Meris' file, Captain," Allaine said to her grimly, "and I must admit that I have grave doubts about promoting her."  
  
"She's qualified," Gail said calmly, "and in all honesty, we don't have much choice. Of the surviving two medics, she's the highest ranking one."  
  
"Meris is an addict," Allaine said calmly, "on board her last ship, she was raiding medical stores to feed her habit."  
  
"Was an addict, hopefully," Gail sighed. "She was declared clean by medical, and as far as I know she hasn't relapsed since." She wiped at her eyes tiredly before repeating, "More importantly, we don't have a choice, Allaine. She's all we have."  
  
Allaine sat down again with a sigh, pushing her dark brown hair up out of her eyes. "You're right," she admitted. An odd little smile quirked her lips as she quietly said, "By the way, Tanya and Danielle are not fighting."  
  
"Huh?" Gail blinked, trying to shift mental tracts as quickly as possible, "But I thought they hated each other?"  
  
"No," Allaine leaned forward as she dropped her voice to a whisper, "they're lovers. I caught them in a compromising position a few weeks ago, but I pretended I didn't see them."  
  
"Oh, that's just marvelous," Gail softly muttered. She looked over at Allaine plaintively, "Do I have to do anything about it?"  
  
"It doesn't look like it," Allaine shrugged, "they seem to be keeping their relationship separate from the job so far."  
  
"Any other gossip that I need to know about?" Gail asked curiously. She didn't know quite how Allaine kept up with all the romantic going's-on, it was almost uncanny.  
  
"Well," Allaine smirked, "our tough engineer has a crush on a former life-sciences tech named Jame, but she's in love with Katrine. Meris also has designs on Jame, it seems." Allaine smiled to herself, "And that pilot still has a crush on you."  
  
"You're never going to actually tell me who it is, are you?" Gail asked her friend wearily. She had been hearing about the crush for awhile, and was getting a bit tired of it.  
  
"Not until you're over Lauren, buddy," Allaine said gently.  
  
Gail made a face, "And to think we've barely started out. I don't want to think what the crew is going to be up to by the time we're done." She looked over at Allaine, "Maybe someone will finally break through that icy reserve of yours."  
  
"Not likely," Allaine said dryly.  
  
Gail got up from her chair, moving over to a storage compartment built in the wall. She opened it with her fingerprint, drawing out a bottle. At her second in command's questioning glance she explained, "The previous captain told me about it, before she.."  
  
"It's a good year," Allaine examined the label of the bottle carefully. She looked up at Gail and asked, "Were you thinking of a toast?"  
  
"I was thinking about it," Gail agreed, but she didn't move to open the bottle.  
  
Allaine put her hand over the Captain's and said, "Not now." She smiled slightly, "Let's save this. When we get away from the Paranoid, we can use it for the victory celebration."  
  
"And if we don't get away?" Gail asked as she put the bottle away, sealing up the hidden compartment once again.  
  
"If we do hit the end of the road," Allaine met Gail's eyes, "we'll drink it all, and then take as many of them with us as we can."  
  
"I like the sound of that," Gail smiled coldly.  
  
"Now lets get out on the bridge," Allaine smiled, "the crew needs to see us out there, looking supremely confident of our success."  
  
"Lead the way," and with that they headed out onto the bridge together.  
  
To be continued... 


	6. 6

Gall Force: Another Journey, Another Story Part Six  
  
Lauren flexed her fingers over her console, feeling the anticipation surging across the bridge. The slim blonde double checked the course she laid in one more time, then ran through the alternate paths she had preprogrammed into the helm.  
  
"All right, ladies, battlestations," Captain Gail's calm voice came from behind her, and Lauren could almost feel the ship shiver with that command. Lauren wanted to look back at the beautiful redhead in the captain's chair, but she forced herself not to.  
  
"Helm is ready," Lauren replied crisply as she had been trained to, keeping any trace of nervousness out of her voice.  
  
"Tactical ready," Lieutenant Danielle reported from her position beside Lauren, her station directly in front of the main viewscreen. The black haired woman was good looking, Lauren had to admit, but it was a beauty like a sword blade. Nice to look at, not so good to touch.  
  
Catty's soft voice, over to one side reported, "Communication systems are ready, full silence is still being maintained." Lauren found herself shivering slightly at the sound of her voice. The communications officer was odd, in her opinion. She thought the girl was cute, and wanted to get to know her better, but.. nothing.  
  
Lauren could almost feel Commander Allaine's disdainful glance rest on her back, and fought back a surge of resentment. Just because the brown haired woman disapproved of the fling that she had with the Captain, she was always riding her.. "Ready, Captain," Allaine voice rang out calmly from her secondary command position.  
  
"Catty, internal links to engineering and the fighter bays, please," Captain Gail requested, and in a moment the bridge was linked to both centers of the ship. "Go."  
  
"Taking ECM off-line," Lieutenant Danielle reported, "full sensor sweeps on."  
  
Lauren keyed in the activation, the ship gliding into motion, the debris field shifting around them. "Moving out," she said, feeling just a bit of excitement.  
  
Lieutenant-Commander Karin's voice came over the communication systems to report, "The engines are operating with full efficiency, ma'am. Davies has her drive modifications in place, too, so we can activate as needed."  
  
"Keep your finger on the switch," Allaine ordered her, "but don't bring the modifications on line unless we ask."  
  
"Got it," Karin logged off.  
  
"Movement!" Danielle barked from her position, "I've got movement from the Paranoid ships!" She paused, checking her scans, "They aren't moving well, I don't think they knew we were out here until we moved."  
  
"We've got a short lead," Gail said crisply, "let's not waste it. Maximum speed to the transit point if you please."  
  
"Right." Lauren smiled as she brought the sublight engines up to full power.  
  
The transit to hyperspace would normally be a relatively simple matter, but there was the warp residue from the other Solenoid ship to consider. If they wanted to keep the Paranoid from detecting it, they were going to have to blot it out with a more powerful energy signature.  
  
'Which means we have to transit at just the right place,' Lauren thought as she worked, keeping an eye on her tactical screen.  
  
"Fighters are ready to deploy," Major Tanya reported from the fighter bays, her voice having that odd ring of coming from within a fighter, "just give the word."  
  
"Not just yet," Allaine ordered, "we've got a window of opportunity to pull this off clear of enemy opposition."  
  
"Spoke too soon," Danielle said, "the three Paranoid vessels are approaching firing range."  
  
"Prepare the main guns," Gail's voice was calm as she gave the orders, "damage control teams, medics be ready."  
  
'Medics,' Lauren thought grimly, nudging the sublight drives for a bit more speed, 'that means Meris. I wonder if those stories I heard about her are true.'  
  
"They're firing!"  
  
The ship rocked underneath them, Lauren fiercely holding onto the navigation console in front of her. She quickly adjusted their course, trying to compensate for the effects of the hit even as the bridge bustled around her.  
  
"Returning fire," Danielle barked.  
  
Lauren could easily imagine it as she focused on her controls, the outer edges of the Lady Grace's hull shifting aside, revealing the weapons batteries that lined the powerful craft. A switch was thrown, and a wave of devastating energy beams was thrown out, cutting across the darkness of space towards the enemy ships.  
  
"One target disabled!" Allaine cried.  
  
"That still leave two more Paranoid ships," Gail quickly reminded then. "Time to transit point?" she demanded.  
  
"Less than a minute to go," Lauren said as she worked, "I've had to partially recalculate our course there."  
  
"Should we launch?" Major Tanya demanded.  
  
"Hold off," Danielle said crisply, throwing another wave of fire at the Paranoid ships. On the screen the bolts fanned outwards, a wave of power intended to slow the enemy force.  
  
"Twenty seconds to transit point," Lauren said, angling the ship to dodge return fire as they went. "Engineering, is the drive ready?"  
  
"Give the signal," Karin said confidently, "we're all ready for transit down here."  
  
"Fifteen," Lauren said, the viewscreen showing them the point they wanted to transit from just ahead of them.  
  
The ship rocked again under enemy fire, and the ship shuddered as something exploded. The helm was a bit stiff under her fingers as Lauren continued, "Ten!"  
  
"Fire!" Danielle threw another burst of firepower out, trying to turn the enemy ships to the wrong vector to try to pursue them once they jumped.  
  
".. three.. two.. one!" Lauren engaged the vessel's stardrive and the Lady Grace transited to hyperspace, moving far, far beyond the speed of light. Space disappeared on the viewscreen, an odd, distended view appearing there.  
  
"We made it," Karin's relieved voice came from Engineering. Quietly she continued, "I've got repair teams out looking into the damage those hits did, but we could use any free hands."  
  
"This is medical," Meris' voice came through, "so far, no casualty reports. But I'm still waiting to hear from the areas that were worst hit."  
  
"Good job, people," Gail's voice was warm as she activated the shipwide communication system, and Lauren shivered slightly, remembering when the captain had used that tone with her. She looked attentive as Gail continued, "But the job's not done yet. Damage reports, please, and all available crews assist with damage control, please."  
  
"I'm having some difficulties with the helm," Lauren noted, frowning as she ran a check on her console, "it could be we're having navigation difficulties."  
  
"Lauren, could you go down to assist the repair teams?" Allaine spoke up, "You're expertise could be useful in pinpointing the problem."  
  
Lauren opened her mouth to protest that, then closed it with a snap. It was a reasonable request, really, and her station could always be watched by another one of the bridge officers. "Yes, ma'am," she said formally.  
  
As Lauren passed Commander Allaine the dark brown haired second in command gave her a surprising smile. "Good job," she said quietly.  
  
"Thank you," Lauren felt herself blushing. She left the bridge quickly, feeling that oddly pleasant sensation of being praised by such a normally tough officer. 'Maybe she really doesn't dislike me?' she thought as she headed down to join the repair crews.  
  
To be continued... 


	7. 7

Gall Force: Another Journey, Another Story Part Seven  
  
Jame coughed as she ran up the long hallway, forcing her way through the black smoke that was billowing out of a wall panel nearby. She took the portable fire extinguisher she carried and soaked the hot spot with coolant, then cautiously popped the panel off to spray beneath it. She peered in at the circuitry, wincing at the damage, all the melted and charred connections.  
  
'Hope that we can use the salvaged parts to repair it,' Jame thought glumly. The green haired young woman activated her wrist communicator and said, "This is Jame, the fire's out in section 12, subsection 5. Where to next?"  
  
"I've got it logged in," Chris replied from her station in engineering. "The boss says head back down here for now."  
  
"Right," Jame disconnected and jogged down the hall, stowing the extinguisher away in her emergency services backpack. Like most of the crew she was helping out with damage control, dealing with the results of their little skirmish with the Paranoid ships. It was just their rotten luck that the attack had taken out the automatic fire suppression systems.  
  
The lift arrived, and Jame's eyes widened in surprise and a bit of fear as Commander Allaine waited. "Which level?" the brown haired second in command asked her mildly as she returned the younger woman's salute.  
  
"Engineering, Ma'am," Jame squeaked nervously.  
  
"Me, too," Allaine nodded slightly. They descended together, stepping off the lift on the appropriate level. They walked on together as she calmly asked, "How has your transfer from life-sciences to engineering gone?"  
  
Jame looked more than a bit startled at Allaine knowing that piece of information so easily, but she stammered out nervously, "Pretty well, ma'am. I'm making myself useful, and the Chief seems to be happy with my work."  
  
"Good," Allaine said as they entered the massive engineering section together. Jame angled off to report to Chris, puffing out a sigh of relief.  
  
Chris gave her a sympathetic smile as she turned from her damage control station to murmur, "You got to ride a life with the Iron Lady?"  
  
"Shhh," Jame went visibly pale, silently praying that Allaine hadn't heard that, but thankfully she was still busy talking to Lieutenant- Commander Karin. "They don't actually call her that, do they?" she squeaked out worriedly.  
  
"You'd be surprised," Chris said dryly. The sandy haired young woman smiled as she asked, "Did you have any trouble?"  
  
"Not really," Jame said, "but the fire did some real damage to the circuitry there." She sighed, "I hope we don't need to pull it all out, but it looks bad."  
  
"I'll add it to the repair board," Chris made a face as she turned to her control panel. The monitor showed a schematic of the ship, red marks signifying damage. She hit a few keys, adding another spot to an image almost covered in them.  
  
Jame looked up at all the damage indicators and sighed softly. "We're going to have a busy few days, aren't we?" she asked.  
  
"That we are," Lieutenant-Commander Karin said as she joined them.  
  
"Ma'am!" Jame squeaked out, throwing a salute.  
  
"At ease," Karin sounded amused by Jame's automatic formality. The silver haired woman smiled slightly as she turned to the other officer, "And Chris, if I hear you calling Allaine the Iron Lady again, I'll happily bust you back to private, understood?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Chris said a bit sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry, ma'am," Jame murmured softly.  
  
Karin gave Jame a wry smile, "Not your fault." The Lieutenant- Commander looked up at the screen thoughtfully, "You've done a good job so far, I'd like to put you in for a permanent transfer to engineering. But only if you're interested."  
  
Jame over at Karin in surprise. Despite her words to the Commander she really wasn't sure how the Chief saw her, and it was gratifying to know she wanted her there. "I'd be honored, Chief," she smiled tentatively.  
  
"That's the spirit," Karin clapped the girl on the shoulder, nearly knocking the smaller woman over. "You've already got a good grounding in the sciences, so we just get you up to speed on your engineering certifications.  
  
"I've already started checking out a few of the training data-cubes on my off hours," Jame admitted a bit sheepishly.  
  
"Nice initiative," Davies noted with a smile.  
  
"Not bad at all," Karin tossed her an impish grin. "I checked in with the library computer to see what was available, and I was a bit surprised to see the 'Hulls and Internal Architecture' cube out. That one of the ones you got?"  
  
"Yes, Chief," Jame nodded. "I'm not sure I got it all, but it was interesting."  
  
"Here's a list of training cubes," Karin handed her a datapad, "but run through these in the order listed, please. That way you'll get the grounding for the more advanced stuff like in the 'Hulls and Architecture' cube."  
  
"And don't try to run through it too fast," Davies spoke up, "I know you're eager, but take your time with this stuff."  
  
"Thank you, Chief," Jame beamed, "I'll do my best!"  
  
Oddly, Lieutenant-Commander Karin's cheeks flushed and she looked away from Jame's adoring gaze uncomfortably. "I'd better get back to it," she said, "excuse me."  
  
"What was that about?" Jame blinked once the Chief Engineer walked off.  
  
Chris just sighed, shaking her head. "Never mind," she advised her wryly. She turned back to the board displaying needed repairs, "Are you still seeing Katrine?"  
  
"Huh?" Jame blinked at the sudden change of subject. "No, not really," she admitted, "she doesn't know I'm interested in her."  
  
"You might want to try telling her," Davies advised, her lips twitching in a smile.  
  
"It's easy to say, not quite that easy to do," Jame sighed. She gave Davies an odd look, "What's so funny, anyway?"  
  
"I just find people very amusing," was Davies dry answer. She called up repair assignments, "Would you like to go with some of the repair teams, get a feel for that?"  
  
"Please," Jame smiled.  
  
Davies noted, "Well, there's a crew going to the medical bays..."  
  
"Ah, not medical, please," Jame sweatdropped.  
  
Davies chuckled softly, "Some of the bridge data conduits were affected, we're still trying to track down the problem. You want to help?"  
  
"Sure," Jame smiled, "but how?"  
  
A control was activated, and a series of bright lines extended from the bridge on the display to different parts of the ship. Several of the lines also ran through sections where damage was being reported.  
  
"We need to check each of those damage points," Davies pointed them out to Jame, "and the automated systems are all off-line."  
  
"A lot of automated systems went down when we were attacked," Jame noted. She pointed and asked, "Where have they checked so far?"  
  
"Top down," Davies marked a series of points.  
  
"Then I'll start on the lower decks and work my way up," Jame smiled.  
  
Davies downloaded a set of schematics marked with the damage points, and passed it over, "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks," and Jame all but ran out in her eagerness.  
  
To be continued... 


	8. 8

Gall Force: Another Journey, Another Story Part Eight  
  
Catty rose from her communications station, looking towards where the captain sat. With a simple formality she said, "May I leave the bridge? My shift is over."  
  
Captain Gail nodded. "Of course," the redhead said, "Please keep you personal communicator in case you're needed for one of the emergency teams."  
  
"Thank you ma'am," Catty said. With that the purple haired woman left the bridge quietly, disappearing into the lift.  
  
Gail watched her go before turning to her second in command and quietly asking, "Any rumors about her, maybe?"  
  
Commander Allaine pitched her voice low as the dark brown haired woman said, "She's more unusual in what's not happening. No relationships, not even rumors."  
  
Gail shook her head slightly as she turned back to the front viewscreen, "I still can't get a feel for that woman."  
  
"Me, too," Allaine agreed with a sigh. She tilted her head to look at Gail, "Is something bothering you about her?"  
  
"Yes," Gail sighed, "I just wish I knew what."  
  
Completely unconcerned that the others might be talking about her Catty descended in the lift, exiting into the engineering section. She made her way down the hallway, occasionally giving casual nods to any passing crew members. She made her way to a unmarked door, using a keycard to open the door and go inside.  
  
The computer center within was lined with monitors, a single station set up to allow a user interface. Catty strode over, sitting down there before her fingers flew over the keyboard, accessing data from around the entire Lady Grace. Faces flashed in the screens, the bridge crew, engineering staff, fighter pilots and other members of the crew.  
  
Catty paused, then began to type more slowly. She called up an encrypted storage archive hidden within the mainframe, creating a document there, then began to type out her report...  
  
Catty, Unit designate #0123, currently stationed aboard the light cruiser Lady Grace. Current location is unknown as we are transiting through hyperspace towards the boarder of Solenoid and Paranoid space and beyond. Mission status: ongoing.  
  
This unit was first assigned to the Lady Grace several months ago as part of the covert plan of the Paranoid/Solenoid leadership to attempt fusion of our dissimilar races. Few opportunities have arisen to facilitate any fusion attempts, and those that have arisen were thwarted through the quick actions of the ship's Captain Gail.  
  
Any Paranoid assaults against the Lady Grace have largely failed due to the ship's command maintaining strict order. The fighter crews have been remarkably successful against their Paranoid counterparts, with the ship providing much needed support. Oddly, the captain has gone against good tactical reasoning in preserving her fighter crews, endangering the vessel itself to do so.  
  
Ship to ship combat has been surprisingly inconclusive between the Lady Grace and other vessels of her size. The incident that slew the previous captain was arguably a command error, but the surviving crew rallied around Gail to preserve the ship. Gail herself commands a fierce loyalty from her crew even with the recent crew losses, along with her second Allaine.  
  
Allaine herself is something of an enigma. Promoted at the same time as Gail was she had formerly been an engineer, but has adapted to command well. She handles the day to day problems of a ship of the line well, in addition to showing no traces of personal ambition herself. The crew itself holds her in awe, referring to her privately as the Iron Lady.  
  
The ship's chief engineer, Lieutenant-Commander Karin is almost the typical scientist. The black haired woman is almost entirely preoccupied with the vessel's engineering concerns, working to maintain the now understaffed vessel at peak efficiency. She knows this vessel to a frightening degree, almost stumbling upon this data center several times.  
  
There are few sources of dissension within the bridge staff, only the occasional conflicts between tactical priorities. Lieutenant Danielle, the ship's tactical officer, is a cool and capable young woman who has developed a reputation for ruthlessness that is very well deserved. The black haired young woman made an enemy of Major Tanya, the commanding officer of the fighter wings, when Danielle advocated abandoning them to save the vessel. It is also possible that she resents the Captain for overriding her in this matter.  
  
The other potential point of conflict is the new chief medical officer, Lieutenant-Commander Meris. The tall blonde officer has performed her duties admirably on board this vessel, but her past record is spotty at best. Bounced from ship to ship for poor fitness reports she was finally caught on her last ship stealing medical supplies to feed her addiction. While other officers have not stated their reservations publicly, it is clear they have them.  
  
My mission has become somewhat problematical with the new course that our captain has set. Using historical archives that I was ordered to help recover as a guide she seeks to find lost Solenoid colonies out beyond Paranoid space. But to do this, we will need to run right through the Paranoid territories, with the quantity of vessels and military forces awaiting us unknown.  
  
The effects of discovering those colonies could shift the entire war, entirely change the balance of power. Reinforcing the Solenoid forces could allow us to implement the final solution to the Paranoid threat, reinvigorating our race. The difficulty becomes in predicting the reaction of these lost people to being drawn into our war.  
  
In light of this situation I am abandoning the fusion protocols for the time being, and intend to assist the ship and crew in achieving their goals. I will maintain my cover as a standard crew member, and will attempt to blend into the crew with my standard efficiency. Emergency communication methods will be used if we are successful.  
  
... Catty leaned back in her seat for a moment, studying the report that she had typed. She saved the document to the secure archive, then began to shut all the systems in the computer room down, carefully hiding it from the rest of the ship in the process.  
  
Once Catty was satisfied that her work was done she checked the hallway for motion. Patiently she waited until an officer had strode by, considering what she needed to do next. When the coast was clear Catty walked out, sealing the room shut behind her.  
  
The trip back to her quarters was as quick and efficient as she could manage, Catty politely dealing with the few acquaintances that she knew. She shed her uniform as soon as she got in, stepping into the personal shower. She really didn't need to use it, but it was the custom to do so after work. Catty stepped out and toweled herself dry, then changed into a clean uniform.  
  
The halls were quiet, only the occasional crew member passing by as Catty walked to the mess hall. She ordered her usual meal from the dispenser, collecting the tray and then turning to look over the dining tables, taking in the few crew members there.  
  
"Hey," Davies gave her a wave, the sandy haired engineer smiling slightly.  
  
Catty made her way over, sliding in to the empty space across from the young woman. "Thank you," she said simply, laying out her food simply.  
  
"Any good gossip from the bridge?" Davies asked curiously.  
  
Catty remembered to smile slightly as she said with some dignity, "I don't gossip."  
  
Davies snorted with amusement, "Yeah, right. One of these days I'll get you to tell me all your secrets, you know."  
  
Catty raised an eyebrow, "Not likely."  
  
Davies dug into her food with vigor, enjoying it while Catty worked through hers methodically. "Don't you ever get bored eating the same thing?" Davies asked.  
  
Catty looked down at her plate thoughtfully, "It's nutritionally balanced, containing the proper amounts of several dietary requirements..."  
  
"But do you like it?" Davies asked.  
  
"Well..." Catty blinked, not sure how to answer that.  
  
"Here," Davies offered her a fork full of gravy covered mashed potatoes, "try it."  
  
Catty leaned forward, taking a bite. She chewed thoughtfully, then swallowed, the taste lingering in her mouth. "That is... good," she admitted finally.  
  
"Try some variety," Davies smiled, "who knows, maybe you'll like it."  
  
Catty felt a moments confusion at the other woman's tone, but she still smiled back slightly. "Maybe I will," she offered.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Notes: Catty was a character in the original Gall Force anime series, and was revealed to be an android. In the series several Catty androids were revealed to exist, so I didn't think I was pushing my luck in using her. The Fusion project was an attempt to combine Paranoid and Solenoid DNA that eventually created humanity. 


	9. 9

Gall Force: Another Journey, Another Story Part Nine  
  
Allaine left her quarters, the Commander striding from her room in casual dress. She made her way down the hall, accessing the room and walking in to look over the exercise equipment. The dark brown haired woman didn't enjoy this sort of thing, but regular exercise was needed to maintain muscle tone even with the artificial gravity.  
  
"That reminds me," Allaine muttered, double checking that there wasn't anyone else using the facilities during the night shift. Satisfied there was no one else there she ordered, "Computer, adjust the gravity in the room to one and a half please."  
  
Allaine grunted as her weight suddenly increased, but strode towards the exercise equipment. Her old trainer back at the academy had insisted they train under higher gravity and it was a habit that had stuck with her. She ran for a while first, pushing herself on the sliding track, then moved over to some weight lifting.  
  
A good hour of effort later and Allaine let the weights slide back into their holders, puffing softly. "I'm getting soft," she muttered, rubbing at her arms.  
  
"Oh I don't know," the quiet voice said, "I was impressed."  
  
Allaine jerked her head up in surprise, seeing the woman who stood watching thoughtfully. She had the lanky grace of a pilot, and Allaine quickly put a name to the face. "Lynn?" she asked with a frown, "I thought this was officer territory."  
  
"Ma'am," Lynn threw a slightly mocking salute. "I occasionally sneak up to this gym," she confessed, "because it has a gravity control."  
  
Allaine was toweling some of her sweat off as she studied the woman a moment. "You didn't have a certain Sergeant Haris at the Academy?" she finally asked.  
  
Lynn tossed her a surprised smile, "You too?" She looked a bit sheepish, "I always feel a bit odd if I don't work out under higher gravities."  
  
Allaine nodded as she headed to the door, "It shouldn't be a problem, just keep it to the night shift." She paused, "And remember to return the gravity to normal."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Lynn gave her a half wave, almost a salute as she eagerly made her way over to the weights.  
  
Allaine left with a slight smile on her face, striding back up the hall towards her quarters. 'I should have just kicked her out of there,' she mused. The divisions between officers and enlisted should always be firm aboard ship, the rule books said. 'Then again,' Allaine thought, 'this situation isn't really covered in the rule book.'  
  
The door to her quarters swished open and Allaine went inside, stripping her sweaty clothes off as soon as the door closed behind her. Naked she padded over to the shower, cleaning the sweat away in a few moments under the spray. She went out, drying herself off with a towel, then quickly pulled a clean uniform on.  
  
Safely dressed Allaine walked over to the communications system and crisply said, "Commander Allaine to Bridge."  
  
"Ma'am?" a voice answered, sounding a bit surprised. A short pause, "This is Ensign Jame, engineering department."  
  
"I remember," and Allaine did, having rode a lift with her only a few days ago. "Bridge status?" she asked, sitting down to brush out her tangled hair.  
  
"Ah," there was the sound of conversation among the bridge crew as the watch officers compared notes, then Jame came back on, "all systems appear to be functioning normally."  
  
"Thank you," Allaine said, keeping her smile out of her voice. "I'll be up there in a few minutes," she added.  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" Jame squeaked.  
  
Allaine chuckled to herself softly after she closed off the link. 'Looks like my reputation as the Iron Lady is still intact,' she thought with a grin. She sat down on the side of her bed, reaching down to pull her glossy black boots on.  
  
The walk over to the lift was quiet and Allaine used the opportunity to read through the ships status reports as she walked. On this shift the halls were almost empty, and the lift itself ran a bit faster than usual. The lighting throughout the ship was just a bit dimmer than normal, designed to encourage the impression on night time.  
  
"Commander on the bridge!" a woman announced as Allaine entered.  
  
Allaine took a moment to look the women over, struck again by how young the officers were. They were all ensigns manning tactical, navigation, communication and the captain's seat. All of them leapt to their feet nervously and Allaine smiled slightly. "At ease," she said.  
  
Jame threw a near perfect salute, her uniform nice and straight. "Good evening, ma'am," Jame hesitated, "I understood my shift was for another hour."  
  
"It is," Allaine said with a slight smile. "I'm not relieving you yet, just checking."  
  
Max sat at the tactical station, short pink hair in a slightly unruly style on her head as she studied her board. Sala was the navigator, a slight blush to her pale cheeks as she carefully looked away from the commander, her white hair neatly styled. Tara sat tensely at communications, the slim little blonde clearly nervous about being on the bridge with her. And of course Jame, who had enough seniority among the others to command them.  
  
'Wish I had more experienced officers to watch all the shifts,' Allaine thought to herself. 'Which reminds me....' Allaine raised her voice, "Computer, activate tactical simulation number twelve, bridge controls in simulation mode."  
  
"Ma'am," Jame squeaked as simulated alarms rang on the bridge, announcing that an Paranoid craft was incoming.  
  
"You have the bridge," Allaine reminded her as she leaned back against the back wall.  
  
"Tactical, enemy position?" Jame demanded crisply.  
  
"Approaching from the stern," Max reported, "they will overtake us in moments."  
  
"Ready main guns," Jame ordered. "Sala," she turned to the navigator, "I want an emergency return to normal space, as soon as possible."  
  
"It'll be rough on the ship," Sala said as she worked, reconfiguring the engines for reentry.  
  
"Tara, prepare a standard distress beacon, download our ships log on board it," Jame ordered, "if we go down someone may need that data."  
  
"Right," Tara nodded, downloading the data and launching the drone. She frowned, seeing an odd wobble as it slid away from the ship, almost as if it passed something in hyper. She turned to say something to Jame, then closed her mouth.  
  
"Returning to normal space," Sala reported as the bridge simulated a rough return to normal space, gravity fluctuating wildly. A starscape reappeared on the screen, and the disruption eased.  
  
"They'll return to normal space ahead of us," Jame said crisply, "prepare a targeting solution ahead of us, Max."  
  
The simulated Paranoid vessel appeared before them, and Max was ready. She channeled the ship's firepower in massive volleys, reducing the surprised ship to rubble. "We did it," Max crowed!  
  
Suddenly the bridge rocked, gravity shifting as alarms sounding again. Warning lights came on different boards, the four women worked frantically, then the simulated Solenoid ship they were commanding simply ceased to exist. There was a moment of silence as the simulation ended, the controls reading their voyage through hyperspace once again, then Allaine moved.  
  
"All right," Allaine pushed herself off the back wall to walk over to the viewscreen in front of the four women, "who can tell me what happened?"  
  
It only took Jame a few moments to get it, "There was another Paranoid ship after us, one that we didn't spot."  
  
"And I didn't check for it," Max admitted sheepishly, "after spotting the first one."  
  
"Exactly," Allaine nodded her agreement. She smiled when she added, "Other than that, however, you didn't do too badly."  
  
"Ma'am," Jame said, clearly disappointed by losing.  
  
"Sala, Tara," Allaine continued, "why didn't you offer any advice?"  
  
"I didn't want to distract the commanding officer," Tara said softly.  
  
"Maybe," Allaine said, "but it's also a bridge officer's duty to let her commander know any information she might not have available."  
  
"I'm sorry," Tara murmured.  
  
"Sorry won't save your crew," Allaine said, smiling to herself as she continued to take apart their performance. 'They may be pretty raw,' she mused, 'but they've got potential.'  
  
To be continued... 


	10. 10

Gall Force: Another Journey, Another Story Part Ten  
  
Lieutenant Danielle sat at the tactical position, looking out the viewscreen at the featureless nature of hyperspace. She checked her controls restlessly, black hair swept back from her face, looking for any sign their Paranoid pursuers might be closing the distance.  
  
"Coming up to the location of the first colony," Lieutenant Lauren reported from her seat beside her. Danielle tossed the little blonde a look, but she was steadily focused on her job. Only the slightest sheen of perspiration showed her nervousness.  
  
"Understood," Captain Gail said from behind them, her voice carrying a gentle sort of calm. Danielle knew the redhead was probably as nervous about this as they all were, but she projected an aura of absolute confidence. "Tactical, any sign of Paranoid ships?" she asked softly.  
  
"Nothing on sensors," Danielle had to add, "but it's difficult to scan normal space from Hyper. There's no guarantees."  
  
"Understood," Gail answered smoothly then asked, "Engineering?"  
  
Lieutenant-Commander Karin reported in almost immediately, "We have two shuttles with salvage teams ready to go down to the planet as soon as we have the all clear."  
  
Major Tanya spoke up and Danielle felt that odd mix of pleasure and fear at hearing her voice. "Fighter escorts are ready to launch," she reported crisply and Danielle could easily imagine the green haired pilot's cocky smile, "just make sure you don't shoot us down."  
  
Danielle felt a ghost of a smile tug at her lips, but she responded with her best military style. "We'll try not to," she said.  
  
"Communication is ready to hail any possible survivors," Catty said.  
  
"Looks like we're ready to go," Commander Allaine said softly.  
  
Danielle turned back to her control panel even as Gail firmly said, "Commence operation!"  
  
There was a vibration as gravity shifted in the vessel, the engines changing functions to bring them out of hyperspace and back into normal space. The screen cleared, stars and planets outside, and below them a once habitable world turned slowly.  
  
"Gods," Lauren murmured and Danielle was too shaken to chide her about it.  
  
The world was scarred, burned from orbital strikes. Massive round craters marked the world in overlapping rings, the oceans that records showed the world having simply gone, blasted away from the surface. The planet was dead, irretrievably so.  
  
"Scan for any signs of Solonoid technology," Allaine spoke up into the dead silence and the crew leapt to work.  
  
Danielle fought back her sick horror as she worked, wondering how many colonists had been on this world when it had been destroyed. Finally she reported, "The surface installations have all been destroyed, but there's indications the underground facilities may have survived."  
  
"Request permission to accompany teams down to the surface," Catty surprised them all by speaking up. Danielle looked at the purple haired girl from the corner of her eye as she continued, "If computers or records survived, I may be able to recover them."  
  
"Go," Gail said, then she looked at Danielle, "I want you down there with the engineering teams, too." A ghost of a smile, "We have no idea what's down there, I want the best available if this goes bad on us."  
  
"Understood," Danielle said as she and Catty headed into the lift. She was a bit amused to see Allaine taking her position, then the bridge disappeared as they dropped away. They reached the shuttle launch bays a few moments later, climbing aboard the command shuttle.  
  
"Welcome aboard," Lieutenant-Commander Karin gave them a smile, her black hair falling into her eyes. She turned and shouted to the front, "Davies! It's a go!"  
  
"Right," Davies answered then the sandy haired woman ducked into the cockpit. There was a jerk as they began to move, slipping out of the bay as their fighter escort formed up around them.  
  
"So why did the boss send you along?" Karin asked as the vessel rumbled slightly, the remnants of atmosphere buffeting the craft.  
  
"Computers," Catty said calmly, "they may have acquired useful data on the Paranoid before the final attack, it's worth while to try and recover it."  
  
"That's not your only reason," Karin noted, and Catty looked nervous. "You communication types don't get off the ship that often, it must be exciting to you," she said.  
  
"Well, yes," Catty admitted, looking oddly relieved.  
  
"The Captain's not sure what's down there," Danielle answered the question calmly, "and she wanted me here to back you all up."  
  
"Got it," Karin agreed. She activated the shuttle communication systems and said, "I want everyone in the armored extra vehicular action suits, just in case. The radiation levels could still be hazardous down there."  
  
"Right," the green haired young woman beside them murmured nervously. Danielle searched her memory a moment, finally coming up with the name Jame.  
  
"Don't worry Jame," Karin confirmed it as the engineer gave the girl a reassuring smile, "as long as you practice reasonable caution you'll be all right."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am," Jame smiled up at her tentatively.  
  
'Isn't that cute,' Danielle thought, turning to look out at the fighters that were following them down, 'I wonder if Tanya's with them?'  
  
"Touchdown in ten," Davies voice called from the front, followed a moment later by, "brace yourselves, this might get a little rough."  
  
"Shit," Karin cursed as she grabbed at the rails on either side of her, the rest of the passengers quickly following suit.  
  
"What?" Danielle asked, grabbing tightly.  
  
"Davies tends to practice understatement," Karin explained.  
  
Even as she said that the shuttle bounced off the ground, the belts and restraints they all had barely keeping them into their seats. Twice more they thumped before finally skidding to a stop, rattling everyone inside quite thoroughly.  
  
"Remind me to kill that pilot," Danielle groaned, unstrapping herself then quickly pulling the segments of the heavy EVA suit on.  
  
"That might be a bit extreme," Jame said, a bit of a flush to her cheeks.  
  
The little redhead stuck her head around the cockpit hatch, giving them all apologetic looks. "I'm really sorry," Katrine smiled tentatively.  
  
'Isn't that interesting,' Danielle looked between Jame and the pilot, then the slightly pained expression on Karin's face. "Try to do better next time," she scowled, feeling a bit of satisfaction as the girl squeaked and ducked back into the cockpit.  
  
"Thanks," Karin murmured, swiftly pulling her EVA suit on.  
  
"No problem," Danielle said dryly. They were all quickly armored up, moving to the back of the shuttle. They stood waiting for a second while the air in the vehicle was stored away, then with a soft thump the rear hatch opened up.  
  
"We need to find access to the lower levels," Karin said, leading the way into the wreckage of a Solonoid settlement. Where once great towers reached towards the sky only rubble lay, transport corridors in ruin, the green, pleasant environment they thrived in utterly gone.  
  
"I'd better go first," Danielle moved to cut her off, unstrapping her sidearm and raising the slim pistol as she moved.  
  
The group moved forward hesitantly, both shuttle crews fanning out with scanners to spot any access ports or hatches. After a few moments searching one of the pilots accompanying the team found a access, and to all their surprise the indicators glowed green.  
  
"There's still power?" Karin murmured, unhooking a small device and plugging it in.  
  
Something seemed to catch the silent Catty's eye, maybe the rapidly changing display or something else but she grabbed Karin, bodily yanking her away as she cried, "Look out!"  
  
BOOM!  
  
The explosion was violent, shrapnel and metal fragments flying violently about as vapor and gasses vented towards the sky. The view finally cleared a few moments later, revealing a blasted out opening leading down into the lower levels.  
  
"Booby trap," Danielle muttered, "probably set up if any Paranoid forces were foolish enough to set down on the planet. Amateur job, though."  
  
"It very nearly got me," Karin said to her ruefully. She looked over at Catty and smiled as she said softly, "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome," Catty said simply.  
  
"Amateur," Danielle said crisply, "it opened up the route for us."  
  
Jame hesitated then said, "Unless there's more booby traps waiting for us down there."  
  
Karin puffed out a nervous breath before looking over at Danielle. "We really need any supplies we can get," she said, "we have to go down there."  
  
"I'll lead the way," Danielle said simply and with that the group moved forward.  
  
To be continued.... 


	11. 11

Gall Force: Another Journey, Another Story Part Ten  
  
Lieutenant Danielle kept her weapon at the ready, the black haired tactical officer carefully leading the way into the blasted entrance of the underground facility. Around them dust blew in the air, the atmosphere harsh on this dead world.  
  
'More like it was murdered,' Lieutenant-Commander Karin thought to herself bleakly, 'by the Paranoid.' The black haired woman turned away from the wreckage to the small group following them in and yelled out, "Davies!"  
  
"Yo!" Davies answered, the sandy haired woman moving up to her side.  
  
"Crack open a scanner unit," Karin said crisply, "see if you can rig something up to spot any more booby traps up ahead."  
  
"Five minutes," Davies answered simply.  
  
Catty studied the wreckage, the purple haired girl looking down intently. She shifted some debris aside, picking at metal, crystal and plastic, then finally shook her head. "There was a computer access here," she said softly, "but it's wrecked now."  
  
"We'll try to find you an intact one soon," Karin said dryly as they waited a few moments for Davies to finish her work.  
  
Jame looked about nervously, her green hair falling into those wide eyes. She noticed Karin's gaze and looked up at the engineer curiously, "Ma'am?"  
  
Karin felt herself blush slightly and look away. "Sorry," she said, "I was just wondering how you were doing."  
  
"I'm fine," Jame smiled. She looked off into the distance, probably where the other group was trying to access the underground as she fretted, "I just hope Katrine will be all right."  
  
Karin tried not to grit her teeth at the mention of the flighty redhead, but it was hard. "I'm sure she'll be fine," she sighed.  
  
"I got it," Davies spoke up, sealing the scanner unit quickly while protecting it from any possible dust and debris.  
  
"So what is it looking for?" Danielle asked curiously.  
  
"Abnormal energy spikes," Davies calmly explained, "and the chemical signatures of most common Solenoid explosives."  
  
"Should do," Karin agreed.  
  
Danielle looked over at Karin to respectfully say to her superior, "As much as I'd like to see two groups going underground to explore, it might be safer to keep the other group up here on the surface in case of an emergency."  
  
"Not a bad idea," Karin relayed the order to the other team, then looked around her own group. "Let's go in," she said.  
  
Danielle took point once again, then quite surprisingly said, "Catty, you're with me."  
  
"How can I help?" Catty asked as the purple officer moved up beside her.  
  
The group moved out cautiously, Catty just a bit behind to keep Danielle's line of sight open for any possible threats. Just behind the pair Davies and Karin used their scanners to sweep the area then Jame took up the rear position.  
  
"You did a good job spotting that first trap," Danielle said in reply to Catty's question, "I want sharp eyes like that up front."  
  
"Luck," Catty said with a slight smile.  
  
"Then I want that luck ready if we need it," Danielle shrugged.  
  
The group moved down the slanting passage, the air swirling about as the gasses in the underground mixed with surface air. The roughness of the floor smoothed out as they moved, the occasional blinking indicator light eventually giving way to operating internal systems. Finally they reached a heavy hatch, one resembling the type mounted on the outside of a starship.  
  
Davies moved up at Danielle's wave, running her scanner unit over the heavy door and the walls around it. "We'll need to pop the panels to be sure," she said, "but it looks clear."  
  
"Jame, we'll assist," Karin said firmly. The two engineers and trainee quickly removed exterior panels around the hatchway, studying internal circuitry with a wary eye. Davies used her scanner again, then they gave the all clear.  
  
Danielle tried the keypad. frowning slightly as she said, "Locked." She brought her sidearm around, readying to fire at the unit when a hand on her arm stopped her.  
  
"Could I try first?" Catty quietly offered, bringing a person-comp out from a pouch on her protective uniform. Danielle waved her forward and Catty plugged in, typing away as she studied the small readout intently. Less than a minute later the keypad screen went green, the lock opening up with a soft click.  
  
'I'm impressed,' Karin noted, 'but where did a communication's officer learn hacking like that? Obviously there's more to Catty than she seems.'  
  
The heavy hatch opened, revealing a medium sized chamber with another hatch on the other end. Despite it's rough design Jame seemed to recognize it almost instantly, "An airlock?"  
  
"Looks like it," Davies agreed.  
  
"But why would they need...." Karin started to say before trailing off, the realization hitting her. "Could there have been survivors?" she murmured.  
  
"Danielle to Lady Grace," the tactical officer stepped back a bit from the group, her expression nearly unreadable.  
  
The Captain's voice was distorted, scratchy as it passed through layers of armor over the facility. "Status report?" Gail asked crisply.  
  
"We've begun to explore the interior of the facility," Danielle said to her crisply, "and have found what appears to be an improvised airlock. This may or may not indicate possible survivors, ma'am. Should we continue on?"  
  
"We need whatever supplies are down there," Gail's voice was calm, "and if there are survivors we're obligated to rescue them. Continue on, but cautiously, please. We have no idea how long they might have been sealed up down there."  
  
"Understood," Danielle signed off.  
  
"That was a little presumptuous of you, Lieutenant," Davies said with a frown, looking over to where Lieutenant-Commander Karin stood.  
  
"No, it wasn't," Karin said, "this is a tactical situation, her specialty. Once the engineering work starts, I'll be in charge."  
  
"Oh," Jame blushed, the young officer probably about to say something similar to Davies.  
  
"Speaking of engineering," Danielle nodded to the next hatch, "could you check that out?"  
  
"Got it," Karin grinned as she, Davies and Jame moved up to go over the inner hatch. It only took a few moments for them to come to some basic conclusions: this chamber they were in was an airlock, the other door would have to close before the inner could be opened, and it would scan them for Paranoid biosignatures before letting anyone in.  
  
"Guess they figured the surface booby-trap might not be enough," Davies noted.  
  
"Either way," Danielle answered, "it's good tactical thinking." She looked back at the group with a slight smile, "Anyone have any unusual biosignatures I need to know about?" Silence was the reply as she said, "Well, let's get to it."  
  
Jame pulled the outer door shut, securing it with a soft thump even as Karin activated the inner one, triggering the sensor scan. A shimmering rose light washed over the five figures in the room, leaving a faint after- glow as it moved on. Finally it slid over Jame then shut off, leaving the room in semi-darkness. The inner door hissed even as air flooded the chamber, the sensors on their suits reading it as easily breathable.  
  
The inner door cycled open revealing a figure standing there, the light coming from behind making her unrecognizable. She shifted slightly, her face becoming visible with rose hair falling down into her eyes as she studied them intently. Finally she said, "Even when the scans said you were Solonoid, I didn't quite believe it."  
  
"Lieutenant-Commander Karin," as the ranking officer she introduced herself first, "of the Solonoid cruiser Lady Grace."  
  
"Sorry," the pink haired woman flushed slightly, "Ensign Rakka of the planetary militia." She looked at them thoughtfully, "Are you here to rescue us?"  
  
"You could say that," Danielle said. She smiled grimly, "Could you take us to whomever is in charge down here?"  
  
"That would be the Lieutenant," Rakka waved them to follow her, "not many ofd us survived the planetary bombardment five years ago."  
  
"Lieutenant Danielle, tactical," she introduced herself as she moved to stay at the woman's side, "how many of you survived down here? Have there been any Paranoid assaults since then?"  
  
"There's only ten of us," Rakka said, "we were running drills in the emergency command center when the Paranoid fleet hit us." Her face went bleak, "We mobilized every defense satellite and ship available and didn't even slow them down."  
  
"I'm sorry," Jame said softly.  
  
"The Paranoid either didn't know about the command center or didn't care," Rakka said softly, "they left once they destroyed the surface."  
  
To be continued.... 


	12. 12

Gall Force: Another Journey, Another Story

Part Eleven

Ensign Rakka waved them on ahead, the rose haired young woman studying the group casually until her eyes fell on Catty. "You...!" she blurted out, suddenly trying to bring her sidearm up to aim at the purple haired young woman.

"Hold it," Lieutenant Danielle moved fast, the black haired tactical officer restraining the other woman as she asked, "what's going on?"

Rakka struggled in Danielle's grip, clearly trying to get to the calmly watching Catty. "You have one of those things with you," she snarled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lieutenant-Commander Karin used her command voice as the black haired woman continued, "could you please explain?"

She met Karin's eyes then slumped slightly. "You'd have to see it to believe," Rakka finally sighed, "come on, I'll bring you to see the commander." She shot a glare at Catty as she added, "And keep an eye on her, please."

"What's going on?" Jame asked plaintively, pushing her green hair back tiredly.

"Damned if I know," Davies answered. The sandy haired engineering officer studied the halls they passed through and noted, "The place has taken a beating."

The walls were bent and warped in places as they went down into the planet, cracks showing through layers of armor plating. Vital conduits were patched and repaired roughly, electrical panels left open due to frequent repair. The shelter looked like it was on it's last legs.

"How much farther?" Danielle asked, keeping a wary eye on Rakka.

The bent down to get under a sagging section of ceiling and came up to a door, another lock beside it. "We're here," Rakka said, waving the others to a halt. "May I warn my commander we're coming in?" she asked Karin pointedly.

"All right," Karin nodded, keeping Catty behind her just in case.

Rakka activated a wall mounted communication unit and said, "I'm confirming that it's a Solenoid party that's accessing the base." She paused for a moment before adding, "But they have a Catty along with them."

The voice sounded scratchy through the battered speaker, "Did you tell them?"

"Not yet," Rakka answered, "I thought it might be more convincing to show them."

"Understood," the lock's light went green as the voice continued, "come on in, but we'll keep an close eye on Catty."

"They really don't like her," Karin murmured with a frown.

Rakka grabbed a handle and tugged, swinging the heavy door towards them. "Welcome to the command center," she said, gesturing for them to go into the room first.

The lights were actually a bit better than in the halls, a large chamber that had been converted for multiple uses. One side was still a command bridge, screens showing distorted images of space and tracking objects in the solar system. A section had been partitioned off into rough sleeping quarters and a small kitchen was set up.

A small group of women watched them enter cautiously then a golden haired woman stepped forward. She wore the bars of a lieutenant-commander and carried the air of command, as well as a palatable aura of exhaustion. "Sara," she named herself then continued, "did you pick up a signal from our emergency beacon?"

"Not quite," Danielle said, "we were coming here as part of another mission." Prudently she decided to save complicated explanations for later.

"At least you're here," Sara smiled tiredly. She gestured to the women standing beside her, "these are ensigns Rei, Hari, Pat, Lea, Toki, Janni, Fay and Susan."

"Nice to meet you," Karin nodded slightly then fixed Sara with as glance, "now would you please explain why your officer tried to shoot Catty?"

"It's complicated to explain," Sara said to her calmly, "so I'd better just show you." With that she turned to lead them to a side door which she opened with a gesture. "Meet Catty," she said dryly.

Danielle froze as she entered, as did most of those in the group. The woman dangling from the wall looked just like their Catty, at least from the waist up. From her navel down there was dangling wires and cables, leading into the body to connect to more machinery within her. She looked like a doll, not at all like a living thing.

"Catty?" Danielle turned to the purple haired girl in their midst, her hand unconsciously resting on her sidearm.

Catty met her eyes quite calmly. "Yes, I am an android," she answered her crisply, "it seems pointless to try and deny it with the evidence before us."

Sara studied her carefully, "So why did this Catty try to let the Paranoid into our base? I still don't understand why she would do that."

"Is that when...?" Jame asked hesitantly, nodding to the wrecked body.

"We had to shoot her to stop her," Sara confirmed, not looking away from Catty.

"She was following commands input by the Solenoid High Command," Catty answered the question, "however I am not currently following those directives."

There was a long moment of silence as everyone digested that. "Never mind that now," Karin shook her head before continuing firmly, "we came down here to try to recover any usable supplies and rescue the survivors."

"Got it," Sara said, "we've got a mothballed shuttle here, one that we can use to get the people out. Supplies wise we're well equipped with power cores, food supplies and parts, this was meant as an emergency supply base."

"Then let's get to it," Karin grinned before barking, "Davies!

"Yo!" the sandy haired engineer popped up, a smile on Davies' face.

"Get the other shuttle ready," Karin ordered, "we'll need to start getting supplies out of here as soon as possible." She tossed a look at Sara, "Is there still a Paranoid presence in this system?"

Sara shook her head no, "Not that we know of but our sensor suite is fairly limited since we lost the high-orbital satellites."

"Then let's get to it as fast as possible," Karin said crisply.

On the Lady Grace's bridge Captain Gail watched the screens intently as they waited. The young redhead tried to maintain a calm poise, but the mix of good and bad news was rattling her just a bit. Beside her Commander Allaine looked cool and ready, the dark brown haired woman's uniform it's usual perfect self.

"How do you manage that?" Gail murmured, rubbing at tired eyes. She probably should have gone off shift a while ago but she didn't want to leave the bridge until they were done.

"I have no idea what you mean," Allaine answered, a slight smile on her face.

"I'm glad to hear that there are survivors down there," Gail pitched her voice low so that the bridge crew couldn't hear, "but I wonder what we're going to do about what they've told us."

"Catty," Allaine nodded slightly. "We're going to have to have a little talk with her once she gets back aboard," she said.

Gail nodded seriously. "What's the status of the shuttles?" she raised her voice to ask the temporary tactical officer.

Max's short pink hair fell into her eyes as she nervously bent her head over the controls. "The first loaded shuttle is aboard," she reported, "two others are currently inbound."

Lieutenant-Commander Meris spoke up from the emergency services station, "Do we know the status of the survivors?" The tall blonde doctor continued, "I'd like to know if we should divert any of them to the medical bays."

The slim blonde at communication's checked her board. Tara nodded slightly, "I'll pass the initial reports over to your station, ma'am."

"Thanks," Meris smiled to the girl gently.

The sudden beeping of an alarm cut across the sounds on the bridge. Max jumped to work, her voice strained as she said, "Drive signatures at the edge of the system, three of them."

"Looks like they've caught up with us at last," Allaine murmured.

"You're probably right," Gail softly answered. Loudly she continued, "Get the shuttles up here as fast as possible, please." She looked grim, "Get the fighters ready, we may need cover flights when we withdrawal from the system."

To be continued....


	13. 13

Gall Force: Another Journey, Another Story

Part Thirteen

"Let's move," Major Tanya barked, leading her fighter crews into the launch bays even as the crew they were replacing returned to the ship. The green haired woman all but leapt up the ladder to climb into her strike fighter, the five other pilots quickly following suit.

"What's the mission briefing?" Lynn asked, climbing into her own cockpit. The rangy pilot started running through her checklist, the hatch closing as they shifted to inter-ship communications.

"Unknown vessels are inbound," Tanya answered them crisply as she readied her own fighter, "most probably Paranoid cruisers. We've been ordered to provide cover until the Lady can collect the remaining shuttles and reach transit point."

"Piece of cake," Smith answered her cockily, the black haired woman readying for launch with her usual casual manner.

"We'll run them out of the system," Pryde nodded, her golden mane gleaming in the artificial light of the displays.

"Don't get cocky," Tanya chided them before adding, "I got the word from the Captain, she wants this to be a clean run."

"Then let's do this," Hazel agreed, the waifish blonde signaling her readiness.

Tanya connected to the bridge, smiling just slightly as Max appeared on her screen, the pink haired girl looking visibly nervous. "Alpha and Beta wings ready to launch," Tanya reported, "any updates on the opposition?"

Max gulped. "Long range sensors have confirmed Paranoid ships," she said quietly, "but they haven't launched fighters yet."

"Then let's get the drop on them," Tanya said, radiating confidence.

"Understood, readying launch," Max tried to be professional. With a slight smile she added, "Danielle left a message I was supposed to give you, ma'am." She took a breath, "Don't do anything too stupid out there, please."

"Do my best," Tanya answered then disconnected.

"Main hatch opening," Becca said calmly as the doors in the launch bay slid open, a flimsy force field the only thing that was protecting them from the void.

"Go," Tanya ordered.

The strike fighters rocketed into the void, the slim, powerful craft swiftly forming up into two wings. Lynn lead Becca and Hazel out while Tanya took Pryde and Smith, the most experienced pilots guiding the least, the teams ready and willing to do battle.

The bridge crew watched the fighters settling into position out ahead of the Lady Grace, waiting in the path that the intruders were projected to come. Normal procedure would have had them racing out to engage their foes at a distance but with the few fighter pilots they had available such a move was foolhardy at best.

"Shuttle status?" Captain Gail kept her voice even, the redheaded captain sitting in what to the others looks like pure relaxation. In truth she was ready to jump out of her skin but she made herself sit, knowing how important her presence was to the other crew.

"Two of the shuttles have docked and we're offloading the supplies," Davies voice came through from the docking bays as the second in command of Engineering reported, "the boss is still loading up the last shuttle down below."

"Understood," Gail cut the link, frowning slightly. She turned to the young lady at communications, "Tara, connect me to the surface."

"Yes, ma'am," she answered nervously as the slim blonde went to work, Tara soon reporting, "link has been established."

"What's the delay, Lieutenant-Commander?" Gail asked as the image appeared on the main screen, keeping any accusation out of her voice. 'We have Paranoid ships inbound,' she thought to herself grimly, 'she had better not be messing about.'

Lieutenant-Commander Karin wiped some grease off her brow, the black haired engineer looking visibly tired dressed in her armored extra vehicular suit. "They've got a power-core intended for a Star-Destroyer class ship down here," she explained, "if we can get it up to the ship our power concerns would be solved for good."

Commander Allaine blurted out, "You aren't seriously considering grafting on a SD power core to a cruiser like Lady Grace?"

"It can be done," Karin said to them firmly, "but only if we can get the core up there. I just need a little more time...."

"Keep working," Gail instructed crisply before closing the connection, her face having that oddly distant look she got when considering a problem.

"Sorry," Allaine said softly, regretting her uncharacteristic outburst. 'Looks like the stress is getting to me, too,' she realized.

"Save it," Gail answered, her tone of voice clearly saying this was not over. "Max, can we get a better scan of the incoming ships?" she asked.

"They appear to be the same vessels that we encountered before," Max reported, "one ship is moving substantially slower than the other two."

"Maybe they didn't complete repairs from the last battle?" Lieutenant Lauren offered, the blonde navigator looking out into the void.

"Or it's a deception," Allaine answered. "Time until we reach firing range?" she asked.

"Less than ten minutes," Max answered.

"Battle stations," Gail said crisply as alarms went off all over the ship.

"I'll be in sickbay," Lieutenant-Commander Meris said as the tall blonde left the bridge, "in case there are any injuries from the surface or from attacks to the ship."

"Go," Allaine agreed, watching her leave thoughtfully. She had serious doubts about the woman but so far, she was working out all right.

"The Paranoid ships are launching fighters," Max reported, the image of the crab shaped, almost organic looking vessels appearing on the viewscreen as they raced towards them. "Our fighters are moving out," she added.

Major Tanya didn't wait for a bridge command to come, barking out her orders as soon as the enemy fighters launched. "Keep them off of the Lady," she commanded the two flights, "we've got to buy some time till the shuttle goes!"

The strike fighters raced across the void of space, such small, delicate craft to be facing the dangers out there. The Paranoid craft met them out there, firing energy weapons as the Solenoid dodged and weaved, their own weapons blazing.

Smith brought her fighter down and around, pushing the internal compensators in a turn that well past it's design specifications. Weapons flared as she lined up the Paranoid craft in her sights, feeling satisfaction as it exploded into a fireball. Her wingmates followed her in, the dodging and weaving Paranoid wildly returning fire.

"The shuttle is launching from the surface," the tactical update came through, "Lady Grace will break orbit as soon as it docks."

"Keeping an eye on it," Lynn reported as her team engaged a second flight of Paranoid fighters, six to their three. Still they held their own, the strike fighters pushing their systems to the limit to match or beat the capabilities of their enemies.

"How long until the shuttle docks with Lady Grace?" Hazel asked nervously, bobbing and weaving. Despite the fear in her voice she flew magnificently, two Paranoid fireballing even as she moved to reinforce the others.

"It's halfway there," Becca commented, soaring through the debris of another enemy craft. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she saw sparks of light moving from the Paranoid cruiser, "There's additional fighters incoming."

More than a dozen more Paranoid fighters swept in, trying to overwhelm the Solenoid fighters. Working in pairs the pilots fought them off, maneuvering free even as the enemy strived to pin them down and destroy them.

"Grace is firing," Tanya roared, "clear the way!"

The skin of the Lady Grace shifted, segments of armor plate moving aside to reveal the weapons batteries below them. A wave of destructive beams slashed out into the darkness of space, tearing through Paranoid craft and hammering at the cruisers.

"Why are they holding back?" Pryde asked. "The Paranoid cruisers aren't even providing fire support for their fighters," she added.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," Tanya commented as a signal was sent from the Lady Grace. "The shuttle's home," she said, "let's follow it back."

Sweeping away from the now badly disorganized Paranoid fighters they swiftly caught up with the now moving Lady Grace. Docking was a bit more complicated by the pursuing fighters but they slid into their bays even as the ship's configuration slightly changed, readying for transit.

"Brace yourselves," Lynn said as she climbed out of her fighter even as the ship shuddered beneath them. There was a odd sensation, their stomachs suddenly dropped and the Lady Grace made transit into hyperspace.

To be continued....


	14. 14

Gall Force: Another Journey, Another Story

Part Fourteen

Lieutenant-Commander Meris stood waiting by the shuttle hatch as the tall blonde helped the survivors of the devastated world on to the cruiser's deck, looking them over with an expert eye. 'The injuries are all remarkably mild,' she mused as she supported a girl's arm with surprising delicacy, 'though I'm going to have to inoculate them all against radiation poisoning, just in case.'

"Say hello to the newcomers," Lieutenant Danielle said softly from her position nearby, "Ensigns Rei, Hari, Rakka, Pat, Lea, Toki, Janni, Fay and Susan." She paused, "And Lieutenant-commander Sara."

"Ma'am," Sara swiftly saluted the doctor, the golden haired temporary commander of the underground shelter swaying tiredly.

Meris narrowed her eyes, "You need to get to sickbay along with the rest of your crew, we'll examine you there...."

"No," Sara shook her head firmly, "I have to give my report to the captain, first."

"I'll escort her up," Danielle looked up as another figure emerged, this one held in restraints, "along with her."

"Catty?" Meris blinked, looking at the emergency restraints that had been used to secure the young woman's arms.

"You'll hear about it from the Captain later," Danielle added as the black haired officer led the two of them to the lifts.

Over in another section of the shuttle bay Lieutenant-Commander Karin oversaw the unloading of the supplies, her eyes nearly twinkling as she went over the list. "Looks like that damaged targeting computer will finally get replaced," the engineer ran a hand through her dark hair, "and we'll finally get the internal emergency systems back up."

"Where do you want the power suits unloaded?" Jame yelled, awkwardly trying to get a sweaty strand of green hair up out of her eyes as she maneuvered the heavy machinery around with magnetic clamps and floaters.

"We'll be shuffling that down to the armory, just let Tanya and Danielle handle it," Karin answered crisply. She looked around a moment then shouted,. "Davies!"

"Yo!" the sandy haired young woman almost seemed to pop up out from the back of another one of the shuttles.

"I want you to start drawing proposals up for how much damage we're going to have to do getting the Star Destroyer power core down to engineering," Karin said crisply, "we're going to have to run them all by the Captain before we start something this big."

"Too bad we can't just re-enter normal space and use a shuttle to bring it around the outside of the ship," Davies murmured as she studied a ship's schematic on her data pad.

"We don't have much of a lead on the Paranoid," Karin shrugged, "I doubt the boss wants to add any extra delays."

"And moving it outside the ship while we're still in hyperspace is completely out of the question," Davies added glumly.

"Not unless you want to have a really nice funeral," Karin said dryly in reply. Leaving a vessel while it was traveling in hyperspace was suicide, either instantly destroying you or just leaving you lost in an infinite unearthly void.

Karin left her second in command to her duties and turned to talk to Jame only to freeze. That little redhead Jame liked was talking to her, gazing up as Jame worked. "Is this much harder than when you were in environmental?" Katrine asked.

"Actually I like it," Jame admitted as she shifted another heavy box of equipment, "the work is interesting and I get along well with the Chief."

"I had heard that Chief Karin was a real hard ass," Katrine confided softly.

Karin stiffened, fighting back a stab of anger. 'Why that little...' she thought irritably, ready to move forward and give the girl a lecture.

"Then you heard wrong," Jame actually sounded angry as she continued on, "the Chief has been nothing but kind to me, not to mention remarkably patient with someone who has almost no real engineering experience."

"You haven't heard all the stories..." Katrine continued.

"Excuse me," Jame startled her friend by cutting her off right in mid-sentence, "but I have to get back to work, now."

'Well I'll be damned,' Karin thought as she watched Katrine walk away, 'seems our little Jame has fangs when she needs them.'

The lift doors opened into a hallway as Danielle led them all out, the tactical officer explaining, "The Captain and Commander want to talk to you privately first, before passing any of the information on to the crew at large."

"Understandable," Sara nodded, walking along while keeping her distance from Catty.

"And my own situation will have to be handled with some delicacy," Catty remarked, the purple haired android following peacefully.

"True enough," Danielle acknowledged. They reached the Captain's ready room and the door swiftly slid aside, the tactical officer waving the two of them inside first.

Captain Gail looked up from where she was talking quietly to Commander Allaine and studied Sara thoughtfully a moment. "Welcome aboard the Lady Grace," she got up to offer her hand, shaking the other officer's hand firmly.

"Captain," Sara smiled back as she continued on with a tired sigh, "you have no idea how good it is to see you, ma'am."

"I think I can imagine," Gail admitted as she waved them to seats.

"I'll stand, I think," Sara shook her head. With a determined expression she gave her report, summarizing the devastating attack on the planet, how her and her team were stranded there in the underground command center and the year or so that they had struggled to survive there.

Allaine frowned slightly as she studied Sara, seeing the exhaustion that had seemed to soak into the younger woman's very bones. 'Riding herd over a crew of just ensigns must have been hell,' she thought admiringly.

"May I ask," Sara looked over at Catty with an expression of pure loathing on her face, "what you intend to do with it?"

"Confinement for the rest of the voyage?" Danielle spoke up to offer that suggestion.

"Not unreasonable," Catty offered, "but I would request a military trial."

There was a moment of dead silence. Gail looked at her thoughtfully, "As a military officer, you have the right, but I'm not sure how that applies to an artificial entity."

"A thing like that," Sara sounded furious, "got at least two of my crew killed, attempting to let in Paranoid scout crews to our shelter. Destroy it before it betrays you, too."

"The other Catty was merely following her programming," Catty responded calmly.

"What exactly is that programming?" Allaine asked perceptively.

"As dictated by the Solenoid high command," Catty said crisply, "I was programmed to facilitate any attempts by Paranoid representatives to achieve a bio-merger with Solenoid subjects."

"There's no way our own commanders would..." Sara started.

Gail held up a hand to silence her. "Why were these commands issued?" she asked Catty.

"According to projections on both sides," Catty replied emotionlessly, "if the war continues in it's present rate both species will be extinct within two years, three at best. Negotiation proved futile, we're simply too different, so the merger project was initiated to attempt to create an intermediary species to bridge the gap between us."

"So why aren't you trying to help the Paranoid?" Sara challenged.

"Those projections did not consider the possibility of unaccounted for Solenoid forces like the colony ships we're seeking," Catty answered, "if they could be brought into the war they could entirely shift the balance of power."

"Lost Colony ships?" Sara blinked in confusion, "What's going on?"

"It's a long story," Gail answered as she began to explain.

To be continued....


	15. 15

Gall Force: Another Journey, Another Story

Part Fifteen

Lieutenant-Commander Sara shook her head as Gail finished her summary of the Lady Grace's mission, her golden hair falling into her eyes. "I don't know if I should be impressed or frightened by this," she said frankly.

"It's a gamble," Gail acknowledged, "but an educated one." The redhead leaned forward as the taller woman said, "The colony ships left Solonoid space on this vector, and if they made it through Paranoid space undetected they might be intact on the other side of the region."

"If," Sara sighed.

Catty observed them both silently, the purple haired communications officer's expression utterly impassive. Finally Danielle had to speak up, the intense tactical officer asking them, "So what are we going to do with her?"

"Scrap her," Sara said crisply.

"For what?" Catty asked calmly. "I have committed no crime and am a serving officer of this ship," she paused, "whatever my origins."

Gail held up a hand to stop them, "I've asked Chief Karin to come up here, let's hold off talking about this till then."

It took only a few moments for the chief engineer to arrive, the woman looking visibly tired from all her efforts today. "Ma'am," Karin looked tired but satisfied, "my people have most of the supplies offloaded, we're now just sorting and stowing it away."

"Welcome," Gail gave her a chance to settle into a chair then looked over at Catty, "we were just discussing how to handle her situation." Allaine gave Karin a nod in greeting, Danielle looking cool and composed as she kept an eye on Catty. Sara flashed a weak smile at her, while Catty studied her impassively.

"So what's the plan?" Karin asked.

"That's what we need to determine," Allaine said seriously.

"The android is a security risk," Danielle said simply, "I suggest confining her to quarters for the remainder of the voyage."

"Not good enough," Sara was intense, "she'll find a way to betray us to the Paranoid the first chance she gets. We have to take her off-line."

Gail listened thoughtfully, "Karin, from what Catty tells us her sister was compelled to help the Paranoid by her programming. If you were given access to Catty's programming could you prevent that from happening again?"

Even Catty seemed surprised by that suggestion as silence swept across the meeting room. Karin studied Catty a moment, her thoughts clearly racing then said, "I think so, though I'm going to have to have Davies and the Commander help. Just sorting through the number of data files her system requires is going to be hideously difficult."

Danielle was frowning slightly as she challenged her, "But what if there's some hidden command you don't find?"

"That's why I want Davies and Allaine assisting," Karin answered dryly.

"So you'll keep her as part of your crew?" Sara looked mildly ill at the idea.

"Even with your ensigns we're still running badly understrength," Gail reminded them all, "we can't really afford to loose a crew member."

Catty herself had the oddest look on her face as she was working through what was going on. Finally she said, "Normally I would be compelled to resist, but this particular situation has not been included in my situational responses."

"Will you consent to the procedure?" Karin looked at her intently.

"You're asking permission?" Danielle asked disbelievinglly.

Allaine spoke up, "She may or may not be a sentient being, but she is a member of the Lady's crew. Hell yes, we ask permission."

"Thank you, Commander," Catty nodded. She looked over at Karin, "Yes, you may alter my directives, though I ask that my personality parameters be left intact."

"We'll be combing through all your programming very carefully," Karin said seriously, "but as long as we don't find any hidden landmines it should be fine."

Sara really looked like she wanted to object to all this, but seeing the way things were going she kept her mouth firmly shut. Instead she asked them, "Is your crew going to be all right working along side an android?"

Gail looked over at Karin and asked her, "I suppose most of the downside team knows that Catty is an android?" When the engineer nodded ruefully Gail sighed, "Then the way rumors spread half the crew knows by now, if not more."

"Not to mention whoever was on the bridge when Karin passed that piece of information along to us," Allaine added.

Danielle tapped the shiny table thoughtfully, then said, "I think most of the crew should be able to handle it, ma'am."

"I hate to give you additional work but reprogramming Catty is nearly as important as moving the star destroyer power core," Gail said seriously. She looked over at the engineer and asked, "when can you start on this?"

"The power situation is stable for now," Karin consulted a data pad thoughtfully then said, "we can probably start rigging something up to work on Catty in a short time."

"Then with the Captain's permission let's get started on this," Allaine rose, Karin and Catty following as they left the room.

"I've got duties waiting for me on the bridge," Danielle waited for Gail to nod before getting out of her chair with a impish smile. "I haven't hit mid-watch with a combat drill in a while," the woman looked nearly devilish as she left.

"She sure enjoys her work," Sara rubbed at her eyes tiredly, the Lieutenant-commander slumping in her chair tiredly.

"You clearly still have issues with Catty," Gail noted, "though I appreciate you not saying anything more in front of the others."

Sara smiled grimly, "A good crewmember supports the captain's decisions, even if she privately objects." She rose with a visible wince ad asked, "Could I get a guide down to sickbay, I should have that eager doctor of yours give me a once over?"

"Then you get some rest," Gail said as she summoned an on duty crew member.

The door to the meeting room slid open a few moments as the crisply dressed ensign entered, her short pink hair a bit messy, somehow. "Ma'am?" Max saluted.

"Escort Sara down to sickbay," Gail ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Max saluted, leading the other woman out eagerly.

It wasn't until she was sure they were both gone that Gail allowed herself to relax, putting her face in her hands as the stress of the last day washed over her. The tension of waiting for the salvage teams, the Paranoid attack and their near escape all had been building up in her. A few tears trickled free and ran down her face, the artificial air flow drying them up quickly.

Finally Gail took a deep breath, sitting up as she tried to regain her composure. "I can do this," she sighed, getting to her feet. Checking the chronometer she blinked, realizing her shift had ended hours ago. 'Do I go to bed,' she wondered, 'or stay awake for the next disaster?'

"Captain," a surprised voice said.

Turning Gail saw the lanky figure looking at her worriedly, brown hair falling into her eyes. A name was quickly dragged up from the recesses of memory, "Lynn, correct?"

"Yes ma'am," Lynn nodded, clearly impressed that the captain had actually remembered her name. A bit tentatively she said, "Pardon my saying so, but you look like death warmed over."

Gail blinked in pure surprise, then suddenly found herself laughing softly, Lynn's increasingly worried looks spurring the laughter on. Holding herself up against the wall Gail wiped at her eyes, "Sorry, it's been a long day."

Lynn smiled slightly, the lines around her eyes and mouth showing that she did so often. "Then I'm glad I was able to brighten it a bit," she said, waving to Gail casually before confidently striding off down the hall.

Gail watched her go, smiling honestly for the first time in days. 'I've met that pilot before,' she thought, 'I wonder when?'

To be continued...


	16. 16

Gall Force: Another Journey, Another Story

Part Sixteen

Catty sat in the center seat in the computer room, the purple haired communication officer's expression even more blank than usual. A cable went from a hidden port beneath her ear to the computer terminals, screens at three of the terminals covered with programming code.

"You know," Karin sighed, the black haired engineer rubbing at her eyes tiredly, "this may take even longer than I thought."

Davies looked up from her own terminal, giving her boss a wry smile. "And to think, we've been at it two days and have barely ran through a third of her operating system," the sandy haired woman commented.

Allaine looked mildly apologetic as she said, "I'm sorry I haven't been more help, but my bridge duties..." The dark brown haired commander shrugged slightly, running a hand tiredly through her short hair.

"It's understandable," Karin flashed her a smile, "you're busier than any of us, working with Sara to incorporate the newcomers into the crew."

A chime announced there was someone at the computer room's door, then Jame entered carrying a loaded tray. "I thought you could use a break," she smiled, the green haired woman putting down food and drinks for them safely away from the terminals and electronics.

"Great timing," Davies got up to get a glass, drinking down the stimulant happily then grabbing one of the sandwiches.

"Thanks," a smiling Karin grabbed another sandwich absentmindedly and took a bite while studying another page of code, then she blinked in surprise. "My favorite," she looked up at Jame curiously, "how did you know?"

Jame felt herself blushing slightly, "You usually have someone grab that for lunch, so..." She looked at the statue still form of Catty and frowned slightly, "Is she asleep?"

Kari looked up at Jame from her seat, the two close together. "She's in a diagnostic mode for now," she explained as Jame curiously looked over her shoulder at the computer code, "we'll revive her once we're finished debugging."

Allaine had to smile slightly, watching the engineer and younger woman interact. It was clear to her that Karin was more than just kind to Jame, and more importantly Jame had begun to hesitantly respond to her as well. Making a quick decision she got up, "I'd say we've made enough progress, do you want to call it a day?"

"Sounds like a plan," Davies snagged a second sandwich before getting up to leave. "Boss, I'm on shift next in engineering, you've got a few hours free."

"Thanks," Karin replied, feeling a moment of amusement at how obvious the other two women were being, but didn't say anything about it. Besides, it gave her a chance to be alone with Jame for a little while. "Are you on duty soon?" she asked Jame curiously.

"No," Jame shook her head, the simple uniform jumpsuit she wore spotlessly clean, "I was just going off duty when I remembered you were still here."

Karin hesitated, then summoned up her nerve. "I kind of missed lunch earlier," she asked, "would you care to join me in the cafeteria for something?"

Jame nodded, "I'd like that."

Carefully hidden behind a nearby corner Davies watched the two head out of the computer room, smiling in satisfaction as they talked together happily. It wasn't that she really wanted to match-make, exactly, it was just that those two were so inept, they wouldn't get anywhere without help.

"What do you think you're doing?" the cool voice came from behind Davies.

Jumping slightly in surprise Davies quickly turned around to see Allaine still there, the ship's second in command looking mildly amused at her spying. "Just seeing if we were successful, ma'am," she answered her honestly.

Allaine actually chuckled softly. "Fair enough," she admitted, the two heading off in the direction of the lifts. "Try to keep this news from reaching Meris if you can," Allaine said dryly, "I understand she's had some interest in Jame, too."

Davies had to shake her head, "I'm always impressed in how much you know about what's going on in this ship."

"My spies are everywhere," Allaine shrugged casually, a slight smile teasing her lips. They reached the lifts and Allaine waved her in first, "I'll see you later."

"Ma'am," Davies tossed off a casual salute as she descended towards engineering.

'That woman doesn't take anything seriously,' Allaine thought as she took the lift up to the bridge, 'thankfully.' That kind of irreverence was refreshing, as long as the young woman didn't break with the command structure. Exiting onto the bridge Allaine swept the chamber with her eyes, quickly assessing the situation.

Ensign Rakka sat at navigation, the pink haired former militia officer calmly handling the controls. Danielle stood beside Hari, the little redhead looking a bit nervous as the tactical officer ran the young woman through drills on that station. The only other new arrival was Sara, the golden haired lieutenant-commander who had suddenly found herself leading watches on the bridge.

"Attention! The Commander is on the bridge," Sara tossed off a textbook salute, smoothly rising to her feet.

"At ease," Allaine answered calmly as Sara shifted to the second in command seat and Allaine took the captain's chair. "Status?" she asked crisply.

Sara sat on the edge of her seat, the only real sign of her nerves. "Bridge situation is normal," she reported, "we're running drills while maintaining standard readiness."

"Good," Allaine answered then asked, "has engineering passed up the plans to move the SD power core yet?"

Sara passed over the data pad, "There are three different plans to move the Star Destroyer power core, actually."

"Karin's usual thoroughness," Allaine nodded as she scrolled through the report. Along with the technical details there were notes on crew disruption and other possible problems, something Karin normally wouldn't include, and jumping to the end she noted that Jame had contributed to the report. 'She compliments Karin nicely,' Allaine thought.

"I assume we'll need to pass this on to the captain for authorization?" Sara asked softly as conversation and work continued around the bridge.

"The final decision is Captain Gail's," Allaine answered simply. A faint smile, "Ideally I'd like us to drop out of hyper, blow the engineering hatches and haul the SD core around with a shuttle but it's not exactly practical right now."

Keeping her voice down Sara asked, "The Paranoid aren't that close, are they?"

Dropping her own voice Allaine answered, "They've shown a remarkable ability to find us, in all honestly. In theory our drives are better, but we don't seem to be able to gain much of a lead."

Sara sighed softly, "Too bad we can't get farther ahead, then."

Allaine hesitated a moment, "One of the crazies down in Engineering have rigged up a engine modification, supposedly for greater speed. If I bring up activating it to the captain again, will you support me on it?"

"What are the risks?" Sara asked curiously.

"Davies designed it," Allaine answered, "she's a drive field expert, apparently, and says that the system will allow faster transit in hyper. Talking to her the downside is the risk of losing the drive field if Engineering doesn't keep a handle on the energy flux."

"So the drive will be more temperamental," Sara noted. She smiled faintly, "I don't know what influence my vote will have, but I'm willing to try."

"You're on the command staff," Allaine said seriously, "of course your voice counts."

"This is going to take some getting used to," Sara conceded, "my last commander was a very spit-and-polish type." She smiled in a slightly self mocking sort of way, "As you can probably tell."

"You'll adapt," Allaine said confidently.

Keeping one eye on everything that was happening on the bridge Sara added, "I still can't quite get over how large this vessel is."

Allaine blinked. knowing that Lady Grace was really just a small cruiser, but then she understood. 'Compared to that underground command center Sara and her people had been living in, the Grace must seem like a palace,' she mused.

To be continued...


	17. 17

Gall Force: Another Journey, Another Story

Part Seventeen

'I wonder how long it'll be before I stop getting lost?' Toki thought, the lanky, red haired ensign frowning as she walked back to a junction.

Compared to the underground shelter Toki and her fellow ensigns had spent the last few years in the Lady Grace was vast, and Toki hadn't quite gotten the hang of finding her way around. Guiltily she took her personal reader out and consulted the map she had stored there. Realizing where she had gotten turned around she retraced her steps, soon arriving at her new station.

The doors to Sickbay slid open smoothly as Toki entered, the typical sent of antiseptic solutions and medications washing over her. Like all good Sickbays the place was nearly spotlessly clean, the monitoring beds spaced out along the walls, the trays of equipment locked down in case the ship needed to perform any sudden movement.

From the office in the rear a tall, blonde Lieutenant-commander emerged, wearing the insignia of the medical division, a white lab coat over top. Her smile was gently welcoming as she approached, "Welcome Ensign Toki."

"Ma'am," Toki saluted reflexedly, her smile a little nervous.

Meris rubbed at her eyes, her expression tired. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you," she said, "we've been badly shorthanded." She took a small file reader from her pocket and called up the data, "You were a nursing assistant previously?"

"Yes, ma'am," Toki agreed before adding, "and I was the sole medical personnel that we had in the shelter, too."

"So you were doing whatever emergency work was required," Meris gave her a wry smile, "I know how that feels." She set the file down, "I'll run you through the equipment here, then we'll talk about how fast you may end up being promoted."

Toki felt herself smiling at the gentle woman's manner, "Right."

The next few hours were surprisingly enjoyable for her, Lieutenant-commander Meris clearly knowing what she was doing as she ran through the various pieces of equipment and supplies in the facility. Toki was more than pleasantly surprised by how well stocked the facility was, the variety of injuries, illnesses and situations that the place could handle.

"That reminds me," Meris collected a small bottle of pills from a shelf and then she passed it over to Toki.

Toki looked over the nutritional supplement in confusion then she looked over at Meris and tentatively asked, "Ma'am?"

"I'll be passing these out to everyone who was down in the shelter," Meris said to her in explanation, "you did a remarkable job keeping an eye on all them, but most of you were suffering from low-grade malnutrition."

"I thought so," Toki nodded glumly, "I guess it wasn't planned that a crew would live on emergency rations for so long."

"The rats," Meris used the common and disdainful nickname for standard emergency rations, "are pretty well balanced nutritionally, but the designers also figured that the crew would be able to forage for additional food." She shrugged slightly, "Under the circumstances you are all lucky you're as healthy as you are."

"Thank you ma'am," Toki nodded. She looked at the bottles, "Did you want me to help distribute the supplements to the rest of the ensigns?"

Meris hesitated, "How are you at getting around the ship?"

Toki felt herself blush faintly as she confessed, "Not that good, just yet."

Meris chuckled softly, but not in a mocking way. "Then I think we'll just pass them out as your fellows come in for their second appointments," she said cheerfully.

"Very good idea," Toki agreed.

Meris checked the time and then smiled at the young woman as she handed her the file papers, "You've got an hour or so left in your shift... I haven't entered all the data for the newcomers yet, could you do that while I attend to my paperwork?"

"I'll do my best," Toki bowed then settled down at one of the stations and went to work, efficiently entering information into the data banks.

Meris went into her office in the back of sickbay and activated her personal computer, updating her personal notes... she was maintaining medical and psychological files on the command staff, as well as monitoring several ongoing health issues. While so far the Grace's crew were healthy, the stress of their running fight with the Paranoid along with their limited supplies meant that they would need careful monitoring.

The files blurred in front of Meris' eyes and she cursed to herself softly, careful not to let her new assistant hear. She was having a hard time concentrating on her work, and she knew the exact reason why: Jame's date with Chief Karin. She had heard about it through the grapevine earlier that day, the dinner the two women had shared and had been surprised at how upset she had become.

'It's not like I had any claim on her,' Meris reminded herself firmly. In fact Jame had turned her down several times, the young lady uninterested in her romantic overtures. 'And being stubborn I just chased her harder,' Meris thought glumly.

Not that any of the rumors said that Jame and Karin's dinner had been all that romantic, exactly, but the few times that Meris had seen them together she had gotten a distinct vibe from Karin towards Jame... The woman was clearly interested in Jame, even though the younger woman was largely unaware of it.

Ra-rumb!

Meris blinked as the ship shuddered slightly, then she realized what it was. The Engineers were moving the Star Destroyer power core from the shuttle bay down to engineering, a difficult process considering they couldn't take the ship out of hyperspace. Instead they were having to carefully remove deck planting and conduits, move the Core through the section, then repair the damage behind them.

'It's a lot like surgery,' Meris noted tiredly as she tried to get back to work, 'cutting into the patient, repairing the damage, then cleaning up on the way out.'

Not long after the main door swished open and the sound of cursing followed, rather graphic too. "Please sit on a examination couch," Toki was crisply professional, "I'll get the doctor."

Meris was out of her office in a moment, blinking in surprise as she recognized Davies from engineering, the sandy haired woman's arm in a improvised sling. "Hi Doc," Davies sighed.

Meris moved to Davies side even as she nodded, "Good afternoon." Gently she eased the arm from the sling even as she asked, "What happened?"

Davies winced as Meris gently went over her arm, checking it gently until Davies' face showed the strain. "We were shifting a section of plating when a magnetic clamp gave way," she explained, "I took a bump to the shoulder when it hit me."

Taking a hand scanner Meris ran it over the arm even as she murmured, "Must of hurt."

"Oh yeah," Davies winced.

Meris checked the data, feeling a flash of relief. "No break," she reported, "I suspect you've torn muscles and bruised it pretty badly, though."

"Certainly feels that way," Davies flashed her a charming smile, "but I'm sure you can make me feel much better."

Meris chuckled, knowing Davies reputation as a flirt. "Save your charm," she advised, picking up a injector from a nearby table. She pressed it to the wrist even as she explained,. "This will promote faster healing of broken blood vessels and reduce the swelling."

"And the pain?" Davies winced as she slid her arm back into the sling.

"I thought big, tough engineers could take it," Meris teased.

Davies rolled her eyes, "An exaggeration, I assure you."

Meris took down a small pouch of pain-tabs and handed them to Davies. "This should help," she said then added seriously, "but I would recommend no heavy work for at least a day, please. You need to give your arm time to heal."

"Can I supervise the other engineers?" Davies asked with a sigh.

"As long as you don't try to help, yes," Meris said firmly.

"Yes ma'am," Davies saluted with her good hand as she turned to go.

"Is she always that much of a flirt?' Toki asked as she put the instruments away.

Meris chuckled, feeling oddly cheerful. "You have no idea," she agreed.

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Gall Force: Another Journey, Another Story

Part Eighteen

Catty sat in the central seat in the computer room, cables dangling from the back of her neck to the primary terminals. A key was hit and light glowed from the conduits as systems activated, the figure in the chair twitching faintly. reboot secondary systems purge junk files personality subroutines engaged primary systems... on

Lieutenant-Commander Karin smiled slightly, her short black hair a bit messy as the three of them waited for her to come back on-line. Beside her Davies leaned against a counter, her arm still held in a sling from a injury a few days ago.

'Of course she's probably leaving the sling on just to get a few extra dates,' Allaine thought, the tall dark brown haired commander looking amused. She turned to Karin, "Thanks for pulling the all-nighter on this," she murmured.

"We were in the home stretch anyway," Karin shrugged, "and it feels good to be done."

There was a flicker of movement beneath Catty's eyes, then her chin rose just slightly, Her face became oddly more animated as her eyes opened, looking around her curiously. "How long was I out?" she asked curiously.

"About a week," Davies answered, studying Catty intently.

"Eight days, six hours," Catty corrected, accessing her internal clock. She tried to move then blinked, "There is a data-lock on my lower body?"

"We're running a test on your interactive programs," Karin explained, "one of the areas we had to prune out the most paranoid-related subroutines was in that area of code."

Catty thought about that a moment, "Reasonable."

With that Allaine, Davies and Karin ran through several interactive scenarios, noting Catty's responses and comparing them with what her onboard files said she should do. "I'm sorry if this is boring," Allaine found herself apologizing, "but it's necessary."

Catty actually smiled, her eyes crinkling with amusement. "No need to apologize, commander," she reassured her, "I understand the necessity."

"Ah, right," Allaine blinked.

Later, when Catty had safely been put back into her sleep mode Davies asked, "Is it me, or is she more emotive now?"

"It sort of makes sense," Karin noted, "with all the junk removed from her programs she probably responds better."

"So," Allaine brought them back to business, "do you think it's safe to fully reactivate her?"

"I'd say yes," Davies answered her promptly, "but I'd recommend adding some sort of monitoring chip, just in case."

Karin nodded her agreement, "We've gone through her code with a fine tooth comb, but Catty is remarkably sophisticated... I'd rather not take any chances."

"Fair enough," Allaine nodded, "I'll pass on your recommendations to the captain." Pausing by the door she added, "Thank you both."

With that Allaine headed towards the lifts, already considering what was coming next. They had bypassed one abandoned colony yesterday, deciding that their stores were still sufficient for the journey, but another Solonoid planet was coming up. The crew needed to be prepared for supplies retrieval or combat, as well as the ship itself.

'Thankfully Davies and the engineering teams have got the Star Destroyer power core installed,' Allaine thought as she entered the lift. The massive construct would supply their power needs and more, providing them with increased range and combat capabilities.

"Ma'am," Lieutenant Lauren nodded as she entered on another level, the small blonde helmswoman smiling a bit nervously.

"Lieutenant," Allaine nodded courteously, "I thought you weren't on shift?"

"The new ensign is still a little nervous," Lauren said, "I offered to help her run through some of the navigation drills."

"That's very kind of you," Allaine said, keeping her expression neutral. Privately she found herself a bit surprised that Lauren would be helping out the newcomer. 'Then again,' she thought, 'I haven't been impressed with her since she had her affair with the captain.'

"I don't want anything to go wrong," Lauren shrugged slightly. She hesitated, "It's strange, but now that she's working under me I feel so... responsible for her. Is that what it's like for you and the Captain?"

"Something like that," Allaine actually smiled faintly as they reached the bridge. She waved Lauren out first as she thought, 'Too bad she can't imagine what it's like to be responsible for all the people on this ship.'

"Commander," Danielle nodded from where she sat in the captain's chair, the tactical officer looking intently at the main screen, viewing out at the void.

Allaine returned the nod, "Status?"

Danielle smiled, the black haired officer saying, "Normal, ma'am."

"Is the Captain in the wardroom?" Allaine asked as she walked across the bridge towards the other access hatch.

"Yes, ma'am," Danielle agreed, turning back to her work. She spoke up, "Rakka, watch those controls please."

"Ma'am," the pink haired ensign agreed. Rakka smiled in relief as Lauren walked to her side, the two young women working together silently.

Allaine activated the chime first, waiting to enter until she heard a "Come in."

The redheaded Captain Gail looked up with a smile as she walked in, casually drinking from a mug of stimulant as she ran through various department reports at the table. Her eyes were tired but clear, her face looking remarkably beautiful despite the worry lines that were beginning to form at the corners of her green eyes.

"Captain," Allaine sat down beside her at the table and passed over the report, "Catty is ready to be reactivated."

"Good," Gail ran through the file then asked, "Security chip?"

"A precaution both Karin and Davies endorsed," Allaine answered promptly, "while they're confident that we've debugged her programs, they both want to be cautious."

"They wouldn't be engineers if they weren't," Gail agreed. She looked at Allaine curiously, "Do you agree with them?"

Allaine smiled wryly, "After staring at screens of code for so long I'm nearly going cross-eyed." More seriously, "We're ninety-nine percent confident we've done it... it's just the last one percent that worries me."

"Fair enough," Gail chuckled. She looked out one of the windows a moment then softly asked, "And how is the crew?"

Allaine looked at her sympathetically, knowing how isolated the captain could be from the crew. On one hand that distance was necessary for her to maintain command, but it couldn't be very easy for the other woman. "Morale is good," she said, "and the new crew members are integrating fairly well, so no problems there."

A smile twitched the corner of her mouth, "And the latest gossip?"

Allaine laughed, wondering how the crew would have reacted to their captain's interest in that! "Tanya and Danielle are still a hot item and they've even stopped fighting much in public. Jame and Karin finally went out, and I understand they're planning a second date..." Allaine relayed.

"Wasn't Meris interested in Jame?' Gail asked with some amusement.

"She isn't happy," Allaine agreed, "though her new assistant will hopefully distract her a bit." She look thoughtful, "Davies continues to work her way through the crew singles, too."

"Is she determined to bed every single woman on this ship?" Gail asked curiously.

"Looks like it," Allaine shrugged. She smiled slightly, "Thankfully she's so charming that she can get away with it."

"Just as long as she doesn't target you," Gail laughed, "I don't think I could stand the shock."

Allaine shook her head, "Not likely."

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Gall Force: Another Journey, Another Story

Part Nineteen

Fiery bursts of light danced against the void, sparks flaring, then they slowly began to die out as the Paranoid swept through. The fighters regrouped for a final, desperate stand but they were outnumbered and overwhelmed, dying in a final burst of light and fire.

"Well, that could have gone better," Major Tanya said dryly, her green hair slightly messy from beneath her flight helmet. She stood beside her simulator, watching with wry amusement as her own pilots got out of their cockpits, all looking more than a bit annoyed.

Hazel frowned, the waifish blonde running a hand through her long hair, "That wasn't a fair simulation, ma'am, the odds were stacked against us..."

Lynn put her hand on her fellow pilot's shoulder, the lanky brown haired woman reminding her, "That's our situation, remember?"

"Precisely," Tanya nodded. The group of six pilots went into the pilot's ready room, where Tanya began a after battle analysis. Coolly she dissected the fight, pointing out the errors they had made in their battle against the larger number of enemy fighters.

"We screwed the pooch," Smith conceded, the black haired pilot sitting in a deceptively relaxed posture.

Tanya looked towards the trainees with them and asked, "Would you care to speculate what your largest mistake was?"

Pat and Lea exchanged glances, both of the newcomers looking nervous. Lea rose, running a hand through her short blue hair as she said, "We failed to concentrate on the mission profile, defending the Lady Grace."

"Very good," Tanya flashed a smile, "you were suckered out of position then ambushed."

Pat was nodding thoughtfully, red gold hair gleaming as she murmured, "While if we stayed with the Lady we would at least of had fire support when that larger wing of fighters appeared."

Pryde nodded shortly, golden hair gleaming. "I guess we got cocky after our last win," she conceded reluctantly.

"All right, now that I've finished lecturing you..." a faint smile tugged at Tanya's mouth, "Ensigns Pat and Lea are officially being assigned to the fighters, I want you to all make 'em welcome." As the other pilots gathered around the two women she added, "You can have a welcome party, but you'd better be ready for the alert rotations."

"Ma'am," Hazel saluted crisply as they filed out of the room.

Tanya grinned as she shut the monitor down, heading off to find her office. She was pretty certain they were going to get the new girls embarrassingly drunk, but that was why she hadn't put them on tomorrow's shifts, just in case. Part of her would have liked to go along, but she needed to do the worst job of a unit commander: paperwork.

Nearly two hours later and a knock came on the door, Tanya looking up with a relieved smile. Lieutenant Danielle smiled back as the black haired woman said, "You look like that's slow torture."

"Don't start," Tanya sighed, saving her work.

"Why is it you put paperwork off until the last minute?" Danielle teased.

"It's not last minute," Tanya protested.

Danielle raised a single eyebrow and asked, "Doesn't Commander Alliene want those papers in this evening?"

"Well, yes," Tanya gave up that point with a sigh. She smiled up at her partner wryly, "Can I just say that when I envisioned reaching a command rank, I never thought so much of my time would be taken up by this?"

"Join the club," Danielle agreed with a smile. She looked faintly concerned, "Do you want me to help...?"

"No, I'm about done," Tanya said with a relieved look. "All our requisitions for new weapons, repairs, the new flight suits for Lea and Pat... all finished," she said.

Danielle took Tanya's hand as they left the room, then released it with a sigh as they headed into the main halls. "Occasionally I wish we could be more open," Danielle confessed, walking beside the slightly smaller woman.

"Me, too," Tanya agreed, "but until we're in a situation where we're not professionally responsible for each other it's not a good idea."

Danielle nodded her agreement glumly. While Tanya outranked her, all the fighter squads were directly under Danielle's tactical command, creating a complicated working relationship. If their being lovers got out, it could lead to questions about either of their abilities to stay professionally detached in a crisis situation.

Tanya waited until they passed a ensign walking the other way before squeezing Danielle's hand in her own. "But if we get the chance," she confided, "I'd be honored to pledge my love to you in front of the whole ship, if needed."

"Is that a proposal?" Danielle murmured as she stopped them by an archway.

"I guess it is," Tanya said, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

Danielle kissed her gently, not caring who might see, "I'd be honored, m'love."

Up the hall Katrine ducked aside, the little redhead's eyes wide in surprise. A few moments later and Lieutenant Danielle and Major Tanya strode by, for all the world looking like two colleagues out together, not the passionate lovers she had seen.

'I thought they hated each other?' Katrine thought, trying to get her head around the idea of those two being together. The cold, intense Danielle seemed a odd match to the fiery Tanya, though there was that old saying of opposites attracting.

"Hey Katrine," Lauren nodded, the navigator looking as beautiful as usual. Just looking at her made Katrine's heart skip a beat, especially when she was like this, casually off duty.

"Are you grabbing some dinner?" Katrine asked, the two falling into step on the way over to Katrine's quarters.

"I was thinking about it," Lauren agreed, her jumpsuit clinging to the slim blonde's body. "Would you like to join me?" she asked.

"I'd love to," Katrine grinned. She invited Lauren into her small quarters, picking up a jumpsuit and ducking into her bathroom to change.

"You could always change in front of me," Lauren drawled softly.

A fierce blushed colored Katrine's cheeks as she shimmied out of her uniform then pulled the casual jumpsuit on. 'I couldn't do that, it'd be so.. intimate,' she thought. "Sorry," she joked aloud, "no free shows today."

"So how much does a show cost?" Lauren asked jokingly, perched on the side of the bed.

Katrine felt her breath catch as a scenario raced through her mind.. then shook it off quickly. Stepping out fully dressed she smiled, "Let's see how nice of a dinner you and I have first," she said with a gentle smile.

"Sounds fun," Lauren chuckled as they left together, chatting as they walked down to the dining hall of the Lady Grace.

"So what's it like serving on the bridge?" Katrine asked as they sat down with their trays of food, eating away happily.

Lauren delicately tore a bun, mopping up gravy as she said, "Tough, but rewarding I think. You're at the center of everything that's happening, even if it can be a bit scary."

"At least you get to see what's happening," Katrine moped, "first I was in environmental and now I'm in emergency services. Either way, I don't get to go where the action is."

"But do you really WANT to be?" Lauren pointed out reasonably.

"True," Katrine sighed sadly. She brightened a bit, "You won't believe what I saw in the hall earlier today!"

"Oh?" Lauren looked curious.

"I saw Lieutenant Danielle and Major Tanya together," Katrine reported the news a bit breathlessly, "kissing!"

"But they hate each other," Lauren actually looked surprised by this piece of gossip.

"It must be an act," Katrine waved that off, "considering the sort of kissing that was going on. This wasn't a friendly smooch, this was passionate."

"Isn't that interesting," Lauren murmured, her expression oddly thoughtful.

To be continued!


	20. Chapter 20

Gall Force: Another Journey, Another Story

Part Twenty

It was a sensation that was difficult to describe, the rough twisting in the gut that the crew experienced as the ship dropped back into normal space. One moment they were traveling along at speeds that would have boggled their ancestors minds, then they were back under the regular rules of physics and poking along at well below lightspeed.

"Full sensor sweep engaged," Lieutenant Danielle reported coolly, the black haired tactical officer handling her job with her usual efficiency.

"Bring us forward slow," Captain Gail ordered softly, studying the image of a green, lush world in the viewscreen. The redhead drank from her cup of steaming soup thoughtfully, keeping her expression carefully blank.

"Yes, ma'am," Lauren responded, the slim blonde reaching out to touch a control. The Lady Grace cut through the void, moving from the edge of the solar system inbound toward the inner world that was their ultimate destination.

"No broadcasts on either Solonoid or Paranoid frequencies," Catty noted as they moved forward, "only usual cosmic background noise."

"Thank you," Allaine nodded formally, covertly studying the android from the corner of her eye. The tall, brown haired second officer was still getting used to Catty being on the bridge, much less the subtle shift in her personality. 'I'm sort of glad Lieutenant-Commander Sara is covering our evening watch,' she mused, knowing how much the newcomer distrusted Catty.

"Think we should try a long range sensor sweep on the planet?" Gail asked softly, looking at the slowly growing planet on the screen.

"It'd be a gamble," Allaine answered equally softly, "if there are Paranoid vessels in the system it would light us up for them instantly."

Gail smiled faintly, "In other words I'd best be patient."

Allaine shrugged slightly, "Precisely."

The fighter wings reported readiness to launch, then engineering reported from the main shuttle bay. "We're ready for a fast drop," Davies said in her confident manner, the sandy haired woman's face smudged with grease, "just give the word."

Karin, sadly, was stuck abed, on doctors orders. Despite the generally good conditions aboard the Lady the engineer had managed to come down with a bug, and her stubborn attempt to deal with it herself had just worsened the situation. Until she shook it she was confined to quarters, mostly to keep it from spreading to anyone else.

"Is the latest rumor true?" Gail asked with a faint smile.

"Apparently Jame is playing nurse," Allaine confirmed with a impish smile, "I think Karin is in good hands."

From the sciences station the chief medical officer Meris kept an eye on the powerful sensors that were slaved to her station, the tall, beautiful blonde looking as crisp and neat as usual. Despite rumors of her spotty background the crew had grown to trust her, and she worked hard to live up to it. "I can't be certain at this range," she cautioned, "but I am picking up lifeforms consistent with Solonoid style terraforming."

"Do you think...?" Lauren started excitedly, turning around in her chair a moment to look expectantly at her commanders.

Silently Gail wished that Meris had not said what she did, seeing hope lighting up the faces of several of the women on the bridge. "Remember that we're still deep in Paranoid territory," she reminded her people crisply as she continued, "the odds that there could be a surviving Solenoid colony here are slim to none."

"Yes, ma'am," Lauren sounded much more subdued as she turned to her board and focused on the task ahead.

"Any sign of cloaked ships?" Allaine asked quietly.

Meris surprised them by speaking up, "I'm watching for any gravitational anomalies or energy signatures, relaying anything I see to tactical."

"There's nothing so far," Danielle agreed with that. She frowned, studying her board as she reported, "Sensors are starting to get further readings from the planet but I'm not picking up active power signatures."

"Can we get visuals of the surface?" Gail asked intently.

Danielle ran through her board, shifting a exterior telescope for astronomical observation and training it on the planet. As a blurry image of rough green appeared on the screen she frowned, "I'll try to refine the image."

Furry blotches of green slowly resolved to the image of tree tops, a great forest that seemed to blanket the land. The image panned across the sea of pure, lush vegetation, unbroken by any trace of habitation, no sign of the Solenoid colonist whom records said had come here centuries ago.

"There is rubble underneath the tree coverage," Meris reported the grim facts softly, "but no other signs of any civilization. My sensors aren't powerful enough to penetrate the surface at this distance, however."

Gail and Allaine exchanged a glance, communicating silently. "I think we can risk using a short, high powered sensor sweep," Allaine said.

Jumping at the chance Danielle brought the more powerful military sensors on line and hit the planet growing on their view screen with a full scan burst. Data scrolled by beside the planet's image on the screen as the computers soaked up and processed the data, then a small, complicated diagram appeared on the corner of the screen.

"There were underground facilities," Gail pointed to a section marked with red splotches," but they're off line, according to the scans a long time."

"If the computer's estimate is right the planet has been abandoned well over a hundred years," Catty noted calmly.

"Were the facilities sealed?" Davies asked from where she was waiting in the shuttle bay. "There could still be salvageable tech down there," she said hopefully.

"Sensors say no," Danielle said with regret, "bio signatures show that surface life in inside the underground facilities, too." There were a long few minutes of silence as they cut through space, the world growing swiftly until it filled a third of the main screen.

"Are there Paranoid life signs down there?" Allaine asked, her expression oddly thoughtful. It was clear she was thinking about something, but what exactly was unknown.

"No ma'am," Meris confirmed.

"We aren't detecting any Paranoid mechs either," Danielle added for completeness, "or signs of their constructs."

"What are you thinking?" Gail murmured to her second quietly.

"Just that while rations are nice, fresh food would be even better," Allaine answered softly. Raising her voice to Meris she asked, "Are there standard Solonoid fruit trees, vegetables and range animals down there?"

"Yes and in abundance south of the planets equator," Meris confirmed. Her lips quirked up in a smile, "While our rations are balanced, fresh foods help maintain morale, too."

"You too, Meris?" Gail smiled faintly. She sat up, straightening her shoulders, "All right, we'll send teams to the surface but I want security detachments with them, too. We're also deploying the fighter wings to patrol space around the planet, if anything odd comes up we're bugging out."

The ship gently rumbled a few moments later as the fighters deployed, sweeping space around the planet while remaining in constant contact with each other and the Lady Grace. Even if the enemy silenced a fighter it's very absence from the sensor web would serve as a warning, telling them that it was time to pull out.

"Request permission to join a foraging team," Danielle stood, saluting crisply.

"Denied," Gail said with some reluctance, "you went planetside last time. But pick out a few of your best for the security teams, please."

"Yes ma'am," Danielle saluted, her face faintly disappointed.

"Meanie," Allaine teased. With a degree of amusement in her eyes she asked, "Would you mind if I went down?"

"You're serious?" Gail blinked. "Sure," she nodded, "but keep a personal communicator on you, too. If there is trouble I want to know immediately."

"Understood," Allaine nodded, striding off the bridge with a sure step.

Gail turned to look at the planet, silently hoping that everything went well. 'We have a few days lead on the Paranoid who were chasing us,' she reminded herself, 'we have time.' A moment's pause and she added, 'I hope.'

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

Gall Force: Another Journey, Another Story

Part Twenty-one

Allaine raised the energy blade, smoothly slicing into the tree branch and sending a branch laden with fresh fruit crashing to the ground. The taller brown haired woman picked the bunch up and turned to her busy team of food gatherers. "All right, we've got the rest of the fruit," she asked them briskly, "how about the meat?"

"Mission accomplished," the voice lead about half of the security team towards them. Lynn carried the carcass of one of the beasts over her shoulder, the lanky brown haired pilot handling the weight easily. "Is the med squad back yet?"

A few moments later Toki arrived, the younger woman looking nervous as she packed a sample case under her arm. The red haired medic smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, ma'am, but I think the CMO will be right along."

"What's Meris looking into?" Allaine asked , keeping any criticism out of her voice.

"The Chief found larger quantities of unrefined medicinal botanicals," Toki explained, "they could be extremely valuable, considering our limited supplies."

"Makes sense," Lynn conceded.

Max trotted up the trail carrying another case, the little pink haired tactical officer puffing softly with exertion, then Meris followed. The tall, aristocratic blonde nodded slightly, "My apology for the delay."

"No problem, the other team should be heading back for the shuttles too," Allaine said to her casually.

As a group they moved out, cutting through lush forests and over overgrown paths towards the flat plain they had landed on. The planet itself echoed with animal calls, the air heavy with moisture, bursting with life so different from the last world they had been to.

"I still wish we knew what happened to the people of this world," Meris murmured as they walked to the waiting shuttles.

Allaine raised a eyebrow, "I thought it obvious. The paranoid attacked, the colonists died or fled, and the planet was overrun by nature."

"I'm no expert, but from what I've seen there's no damage here... no signs of orbital or ground based assault," Meris said. A pause as they reached the shuttles and began loading, "It's almost as if they... just left."

Allaine looked thoughtful, "Remind me to ask Davies about the abandoned instillation, if it might have been intentionally mothballed."

"Right," Meris flashed a smiled, carefully securing the medical supplies in a section of the rapidly filling cargo bay.

"And don't mention the idea to the enlisted crew," Allaine added softly, "we don't want to raise false hopes."

Lynn appeared a few moment's later, saluting crisply. "All secure, ma'am, and the engineering team has reported back as well," she reported.

"Davies?" Allaine looked around curiously.

"Yo!" Davies popped up from behind her.

Meris jumped in surprise, "Do you have to do that!"

"Yup," Davies smiled impishly, the sand haired young woman's uniform and face smudged with dirt and grime.

Allaine looked at Davies curiously as she asked, "What did you get into this time?"

"Digging into the facilities buried here," Davies took a cloth and tried to wipe off her hands, then attending to her face.

"Find anything interesting?" Meris asked curiously.

"Sort of," Davies folded the cleaning cloth up and pitched it right into the shuttle's recycler. "The place wasn't abandoned due to an attack, but it wasn't shut down and mothballed either," she explained, "it's almost as if they just... left one day."

The Commander and Meris exchanged a long look then Allaine thoughtfully said, "Well, isn't that interesting."

Before they could continue their discussion the annoying sound of an emergency call came through on Allaine's communication link. "All shuttles," Catty's crisp voice rang in the shuttle's cargo bay, "return to ship immediately. Possible Paranoid warp signatures have been detected, estimated time of arrival unknown."

"You heard the lady," Allaine said sternly, "section chiefs, check to see all your people are here. Let's button up the shuttles and go!"

A few minutes later and both of the shuttles were smoothly cutting out of the edge of the planet's atmosphere, a fighter escort forming around them as they hurried back to the waiting Lady Grace. After a few moments the fighters peeled off into patrol positions once again and the shuttles entered into their bay. Essential crew members bolted for their positions while the rest of the gathering team remained to store the supplies into the waiting refrigerated containers.

"Welcome back," Captain Gail said calmly, the redhead sitting calmly in the center seat. She looked cool and composed, studying the view screen, only the most observant could see any tension in the set of her shoulders.

Lieutenant-Commander Sara quickly vacated the second in command's seat, giving Allaine a text-book salute. "Ship status normal," she reported before the golden haired woman requested permission to leave the bridge.

"Thank you," Allaine nodded to her gravely as Sara left. Settling into her seat she smiled at the Captain, "Situation?"

"Drive signatures inbound," Gail answered calmly, "initial scans read them as our three Paranoid friends. There's also another complication."

"Hmm?" Allaine looked curious.

Danielle spoke up from her tactical station, "I'm getting a odd ghost image on our sensor arrays, but I can't lock on it or firm it up." The black haired young woman sighed in frustration, "It could be a technical problem but it could also be a cloaked ship, but if so it's substantially better than our tech or the Paranoid."

"I'm writing it off as a sensor blip, but Danielle's going to be keeping an close eye on it," Gail said seriously.

"Makes sense," Allaine admitted, thoughts racing.

Davies had followed her in on the bridge along with Meris, both taking up positions in stations behind the command chairs. "You want me to head down to Astronomy?" she offered. "I could rig up a high power scan on the blip."

"Paranoid ships confirmed, moving into attack range," Lauren said from the helm, her navigation sensors having picked up the motion.

"Confirmed," Danielle barked, "your orders, ma'am?"

"We're moving out," Gail said quickly, "pull our fighters back till the enemy launches theirs, deploy main guns."

Davies surprised them by heading to Danielle's side. "The new Star Destroyer power core we installed will have a substantial effect on our firepower," she informed her, "your first few shots are going to be a lot nastier than they're expecting."

"I'm going to enjoy this," Danielle purred.

Allaine leaned forward in her seat, "Can you throw one full burst of our fire into each of the ships in series? That way we'll take full advantage of the surprise..." she grinned.

"Will do," Danielle nodded.

The three Paranoid ships swept forward, unaware of their danger even as the outer skin of the Lady Grace shifted aside, revealing their main batteries. The fighters cleared the way, soaring aside, then in a blaze of red the beams surged forward. One by one the organic looking Paranoid were stabbed by the streams of fire, explosions lighting up the vessels then they listed aside. Suddenly the third ship, which had been lagging behind, lit up from within by secondary explosions. It's skin bulged, the vessel rocking, then in a burst of light it was gone.

"Yes!" Lauren burst out happily.

"There's still two ships," Gail reminded them all forcefully.

"Ma'am, the Paranoid are launching a massive wave of fighters," Danielle shouted. On the screen a cloud of fighters raced out of the two damaged vessels, well over two hundred fighters total spreading out to sweep towards them.

"Retreat?" Allaine asked her softly.

"Not with that many fighters, they'd just cut us off," Gail answered quietly. A wry smile, "Looks like they saved them up for an assault like this."

Major Tanya's voice came on, "Recommend we launch all fighters, we'll screen your retreat."

"You're outnumbered more than two to one," Danielle protested.

"Launch all fighters," Gail said calmly, "but we're following you in. Prepare all weapons and activate emergency systems."

"Ma'am?" Lauren squeaked.

"Even with the fighter situation we're facing better odds than we've had so far," Gail said calmly, "it's time to gamble."

"The sensor ghost," Danielle cut off conversation, "it's a ship! Decloaking on port side!"

"Identify!" Allaine barked.

"I don't know," Danielle barked, "it's not listed in Paranoid or Solenoid ship databases!"

"They're firing!"

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Gall Force: Another Journey, Another Story

Interlude: The Watchers

The Captain strode on to the cramped bridge, the small space barely able to hold the four officers there. The command chair was set at the back, then attack and defense stations, then at the front the ship's navigator.

Her blue hair matched that of her four companions, her expression calm, almost remote. "And how is Birthplace today?" she asked with gentle amusement.

"Quite well, Rowas Lariel," the navigator said with a smile, her eyes equally warm.

Lariel smiled slightly. She had been named Rowas, or captain, of this vessel only a few years ago, but it still felt odd bearing the title. For a long time she had been 'Alm Rodial' the navigator, then slowly rising to 'Soporuka' officer. Becoming Rowas of a Gel assault ship hadn't been her plan, but it seemed to be working out well.

"Rowas," the Lekle, sometimes called Senior Navigator or Defense officer spoke up, Spoor's voice musical, "I'm detecting ships entering into the system."

"Pilgrims?" Lariel asked.

"No ma'am," the Soporuka officer Feia jumped in, a unusual degree of eagerness in the attack officer's voice, "its a ship of the Predecessors!"

Lariel stiffened. "Go to cloak," she ordered the Alm Rodial Selin. "Please confirm," she addressed the bridge, all business now. It took only a few moments for the data to start coming up on the view screen, information and comparisons with historic files.

"I matches Solenoid design philosophies," Selin said after a moment, "taking into account several centuries of progress." She highlighted a section of damaged hull and asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

Feia's voice was grim as she said, "The ship-wounds match our records of Paranoid weapon's discharges."

"But I thought we destroyed the Paranoid..." Spoor murmured.

"It was never confirmed," Lariel mused softly, "all we knew for certain was that we drove the Paranoid from the territory we claimed."

"Understood, Rowas," Spoor nodded.

"Backtrack their entry vector," Lariel ordered, "where did they come from?"

"From the home territory of the Predecessors," Selin said after a moment, "and it seems they followed the route our forefathers took to Birthplace."

"By chance," Lariel mused softly, "or intent?"

They watched as the Solenoid ship settled into orbit, launching shuttles then observing as the smaller craft dropped to the surface of Birthplace. The hours ticked by as they observed, both the ship and the people it sent forth, collecting and studying information.

Selin scanned the surface cautiously then reported, "They appear to be collecting supplies, food and other provisions."

"Our records of normal procedure would have had a Solenoid return to base for supplies," Feia said thoughtfully.

"They're far from home," Spoor offered then she hesitated before adding, "or maybe they have no home to return to."

They watched for a while longer, seeing the fighters sweeping space in a carefully plotted pattern. A few times a fighter nearby brushed their Gel but a careful nudge of drives wiggled them by, keeping them safely concealed.

Lariel rose, her cape swirling around her slim body as she walked to the rear hatch. "I'll be in the communications suite if needed," she said coolly, "continue to monitor."

The passage led through the small vessel's interior, past hatches leading to weapon stations or quarters, then to the communications room. Like the rest of the ship it was designed for efficiency and comfort, large enough to relax in and also accomplish all the needed tasks.

Lariel deployed the communications device, a modified antiproton cannon, then aimed it at the cloaked receiver across the system. She composed her initial report calmly, detailing known facts and only digressing to speculation near the end.

"I believe," Lariel wrote, "that our successful war with the Paranoid did not destroy the race, but instead merely drove it from their original territory. They then entered the homeland of the Predecessors, the Solenoids, and proceeded to do great damage."

Lariel looked off into the distance, trying to imagine what it must have been like. The battle hardened, desperate Paranoid must have demolished the Solenoid at first, burning through any defense and inflicting incredible casualties before the Solenoid could gather their forces and fight back. Even more ironically the Paranoid's technology must have been much better, all the efforts they had made to catch up with her people's innovations in attack or defense would have given them a incredible advantage over their peaceful foes.

"The Solenoid seem to have closed the technological gap with the Paranoid, but they clearly do not match our own technology. In my opinion we are obligated to help undue the harm we have inadvertently caused," Lariel finished, "though I do not know how." With that she downloaded it to chip and sent the recording off in a burst transmission to NewHome.

As Lariel returned to the bridge she saw on the viewscreen a remarkably clear image of the surface. Selin frowned slightly, "It looks like they've found the Cradles, the bases our people first lived in on Birthplace."

"We left them as if we intended to return," Lariel said thoughtfully as she settled into her seat, "I wonder how they'll take that?"

"They'll likely realize it's odd," Spoor suggested, "but why it's odd they may not know."

"Don't underestimate them," Feia reminded them, "the evolutionary difference between us and them isn't all that great."

"They are our foremothers," Lariel agreed, "we must treat them with the utmost respect."

Just then the musical chime of an alarm rang across the bridge and the crew silently went to work. On the screen the image shifted to the edge of the system, where three Paranoid vessels shifted out of hyper into normal space. It took only a minute or so for the Predecessors to detect them, too, then the shuttles quickly returned to their ship.

"What do you think our Foremothers will do?" Spoor asked softly.

Feia made a uncertain gesture. "If their sensors are good they may attack the wounded bird," she highlighted the lagging ship, "if not, they could either maneuver fighters and ship to attack together, or use fighters to screen their retreat."

"Sacrifice rodail to save themselves?" Selin sounded shocked. A true leader never sacrificed their officers, the rodail, to save their lives, it was considered dishonorable.

"Tactically they may have no choice," Spoor conceded... then it was as if the Solenoid ship exploded with power.

"By the Empress..." Lariel breathed out, "what was THAT?"

"Immensely powerful energy discharge," Feia said after a quick analysis, "much more so than a ship that size should be able to produce." Their was real admiration in her voice, "They'd be mad to try, but I suspect they've got the power core of a much larger vessel in there."

One by one the Solenoid ship struck, the Paranoid craft sent reeling away from them. The third, wounded foe detonated moments later, shifting the odds once more. Spoor looked up at Lariel, "If we act now..."

"No," Lariel shook her head firmly, "we cannot. If we act without permission, it could have grave consequences on the Empire."

Before the debate could grow the Paranoid seemed to open up, life a flower with seeds as fights wheeled out to surround the vessels in a cloud of death. "There's three hundred fighters out there," Feia reported softly, "they've launched everything they have."

"The Solenoid fighters are launching in return," Selin noted, "and the Solenoid main ship is following them in. It looks like they're preparing for a final confrontation."

Lariel's arm band chimed, informing her that a transmission had come in from command. She tapped a control on her seat and read the message, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Ma'am?" Spoor dared to ask.

"Decloak, deploy weapon systems!" Lariel said with a feral smile, "We've just received permission to assist our Foremothers!"

To be continued...

Notes: The language and other details are loosely based on the Abh from Crest of the Stars. I've tweaked them into a all female race, of course, and other changes have been made. My reference was the mangas, but if I couldn't find an Abh term, I occassionally modified something else...


	23. Chapter 23

Gall Force: Another Journey, Another Story

Realizing the captain needed to be focused on the newcomers Commander Allaine took over the battle, the brown haired woman concentrating on the combat situation. "Lauren, keep us moving forward," she ordered, "Danielle, back up our fighters and watch out for the new ship."

"Of course," Danielle nodded, the black haired tactical officer's hands flying across her control panel as she registered the new ship as a friendly. Otherwise the computer assisted weapon systems of the Lady Grace could target or even destroy the other ship, assuming it was an enemy.

"We're being hailed," Catty reported, the purple haired communications officer's voice ringing with an uncharacteristic excitement.

Captain Gail kept her eyes on the display as the mystery ship launched a devastating attack, unknown projectiles sweeping out to destroy Paranoid small craft. "On screen," she ordered.

The blue haired woman appeared on one corner of the screen, her blue hair framing a beautiful face. She resembled a Solonoid but there was a disturbing degree of difference in the little details of eyes, ears and face. "I am... Captain Lariel of the Gel assault craft Basroil," she bowed slightly, "it's an honor to fight by your side, Foremothers."

'Foremothers?' Gail thought then deliberately turned aside from that issue. "Thank you for your assistance," Gail nodded, "I am Captain Gail of the Lady Grace."

"I am honored to know the name of your vessel," Lariel continued "as well as seeing your rodail.. I mean, officers."

'They've evolved their own dialect,' Gail quickly realized, 'or possibly even a language. That's why she seems hesitant at times.'

The fighters swept in with a flight of the new ship's projectiles, dodging through Paranoid weapons fire to send missiles and energy bolts into the massive vessel. Focusing their fire they lit up the one ship as it slowed, it's return fire falling off.

"The one ship is crippled," Lauren reported excitedly, the blonde navigator nearly bouncing with eagerness.

"Don't jump to conclusions," Allaine cautioned, "they could be playing dead to lure our fighters in too close. Danielle?"

Danielle brought her station's sensors on line as she peppered both surviving Paranoid ships with dire from the ship's cannons, brightly colored energy bolts sizzling across the void of space. "Their power levels are falling," she confirmed, "should we go in for the kill?"

"Let's give our new friends the opportunity," Allaine said thoughtfully.

Hearing that Lariel smiled slightly, a feral intensity in her eyes. "Thank you," she said, "you do my vessel much honor with your gift. We will not forget it."

The smaller ship deployed a cannon unit from the upper decks, the weapon moving with remarkable dexterity. It only took a single well aimed burst and the already damaged paranoid ship exploded in a burst of fire and light, shining against the void like a new born sun.

Major Tanya's voice came over the communication's system, the fighter jock too busy to use visual links at that moment. "The final Paranoid vessel is accelerating," her voice had urgency in it, "I believe they may intend to ram."

"Crap," Danielle cursed as she confirmed, "direct vector for us and our new friends."

Lauren tensed, "We can dodge..."

"Not fast enough to get clear," Allaine dismissed that, "Catty, order the fighters clear. Danielle, fire main guns!"

"Fighters report clear," Catty replied after a moment.

"Firing!" Danielle pressed a stud on her control panel.

All over the Lady Grace beams of energy lanced outward, blazing against the void of space with unearthly power. In less than a second they crossed the distance, raking into the Paranoid vessel and lighting it up with destructive fire. Then the new vessel followed up, it's odd projectiles and energy cannon finishing the job.

Cheers rang out on the bridge but Allaine cut them off with a gesture. "What about the Paranoid fighters?" she demanded.

Tanya sounded overjoyed, "Their unit command has collapsed, we've got them on the run! I suspect we'll mop them up within an hour, tops."

Captain Lariel smiled, "I commend you and your crew, captain. I suspect you could have won even without our aide."

Captain Gail kept her voice even as she answered, "Possibly, but the battle would have been far more chancy." She met the newcomer's eyes searchingly, "I don't know quite where to begin..."

"I suspect you have a great deal of questions, Rowas Gail," Lariel reflexedly used her own word for captain, "may I bring a few of my officers and come aboard?"

"We would be honored, Rowas Lariel," Gail nodded.

Lariel grinned a second, impressed with how fast on the uptake Gail was. "We'll be there shortly," she said and signed off.

"Captain, I object," Danielle burst out, "we have no idea what their intentions might be! Just because they appear Solonoid doesn't mean..."

"Danielle," Allaine cut her off with a word of warning.

"It's all right," Gail said calmly, "we don't know, but my gut says they're not enemies. They could have just stayed cloaked and watched us fight the Paranoid on our own, or worse destroyed us anytime during the battle."

"They're launching a shuttle," Danielle reported a bit flatly, obviously trying to reign in her temper at being overruled.

From the upper portion of the ship plates of armor smoothly slid aside to reveal a bay for small craft, a squarish shaped shuttle rising up before soaring towards their own ship. Homing in on the navigational beacon it headed right for their main shuttlebay, moving a bit faster than their own small ships could.

"Commander, Lieutenant Danielle you're with me," Gail said as she headed for the lift. Lauren, call Sara to the bridge. Until she arrives you're in charge."

"Yes ma'am," Lauren saluted nervously even as Catty paged the Lieutenant Commander.

"What do you think?" Gail asked as the lift swiftly carried them to the shuttle bay.

"About our new friends?" Allaine smiled and shrugged, "Hard to guess much at this point."

"They're obviously ahead of us in military technology," Danielle said grimly, obviously concerned about that very thing.

"Which could make them a powerful ally against the Paranoid or," Gail calmly conceded, "a dangerous enemy."

"Did you notice something about the shuttlebay?" Allaine said thoughtfully as the lift came to a halt and they went out into the hall.

"Eh?" both women looked at her.

"Our shuttlebay is on the lower hull, to assist in sending shuttles to colony worlds or planetary bases," Allaine said, "theirs is on the upper hull, probably to facilitate in sending shuttles to other vessels or space colonies."

"You think they're a space based culture," Gail realized, "not planet based at all."

Allaine nodded, "It would also explain how the colony on this world was seemingly abandoned, too. They migrated to a space based existence." She smiled as she cautioned them, "All of which is a great leap of logic based on little evidence..."

"But it might be good to keep in mind," Danielle admitted as they reached the door of the shuttlebay just as the warning of a ship arriving rang out.

They waited until the air pressure read green once again then opened up the hatch, moving forward at a measured pace towards the waiting shuttle. The hatch on the side of the ship opened with a sigh of venting atmosphere and a ramp extended soundlessly, then three figures descended the ramp. All three had the same color of hair though the tones varied, and insignia on the uniforms marked them as different ranks.

"Welcome aboard the Lady Grace," Captain Gail said, focusing her gaze on the captain.

Lariel raised her fingers to her odd headpiece in a two fingered salute, "We of the Basroil are honored to fight beside you." She gestured to the woman with the darkest blue hair, almost black, "This is the Lekle Spoor, you would call her our Navigation or Defense officer."

"It's an honor to meet our honored Foremothers," Spoor smiled, her eyes seemingly faintly amused by something.

"And this is Soporuka officer Feia," Lariel continued, "I think you would refer to her as our attack or tactical officer."

"Ma'am," Feia nodded, her own hair the blue of the ocean surface.

Gail preformed her own introductions, trying to read the enigmatic Lariel's face as she did so. "I'd like to take you to our conference room," she gave up on that as she continued in a business like way, "I have a great deal of questions."

"First there is something I must do," Lariel said, drawing a small sheet of paper from her uniform. She unfolded it, "From the throne of the Empire of the Karsal Gululak, the Kin of the Stars, the Empress sends her greetings."

Gail saw both younger officers stiffen and knew this was important, feeling her own blood begin to race as she listened closely.

"We have long hoped to be reunited with our Solonoid Foremothers, and regret that it has happened in such dire circumstances," Lariel read. "In the name of the Karsal Gululak I wish to formally pledge our assistance against our hereditary enemy, the Paranoid, as well as offer any assistance needed to our Foremothers."

To be continued...


	24. Chapter 24

Gall Force: Another Journey, Another Story: Final

From _Another Journey, Another Story: The Private Journals of Captain Gail _

published 25 AC (After Contact)

And so we went back to Solonoid space with the Kin of the Stars at our back, our crew finally restored by their volunteers and reunited with our fleet. Together we defeated the Paranoid, drove them from our space and lived happily ever after.

No, of course it wasn't that easy.

The first issue was all the anger and confusion we all felt when we discovered that the Paranoid attack had originated in territories belonging to the Kin. Apparently the Kin moved too close to what was once their territory and the Paranoid attacked unreasoningly, determined to destroy the newcomers. However the Kin had made strides not only in altering themselves for long life and beauty but also in their technology and they trounced the Paranoid. The Kin thought they had wiped out the Paranoid but instead their nemesis fled... and eventually arrived in Solonoid space with a great deal of unresolved anger to release at us.

Despite the tensions with some of our crew the Kin of the Stars happily assisted us and together we returned to our homeland only to find another crisis waiting for us. Both the Solonoid and Paranoid races had been building weapons that they considered absolute, and in the end they used them against each other. The fleets and populations of both races had been nearly destroyed in an orgy of mutual destruction, and only through great efforts were we able to find any survivors of either side.

The leaders who had brought such destruction upon us all were gone, but that merely put the hard decisions on to our own shoulders. As the Captain who had made contact with the Kin I was made acting Governor of the Solonoid survivors, and we slowly began to rebuild our people on colony worlds bordering on the territory of the Kin of the Stars. It grated on many that we were relying on our new cousins for protection, but there was little to do about it.

What to do about the surviving Paranoid worlds was another problem. They had attacked the Kin unquestioningly, and once defeated by them the Paranoid moved on to try to destroy the Solonoid instead. Ultimately the hard decision had to be made by us.. the surviving Paranoid worlds were bombarded from orbit. The cities, the population were reduced to nothing as I watched from one of the last Solonoid star destroyers. I wanted to be there, not only to confirm the destruction of the race but also to stand in the place of our own dead.

I returned to a city on one of the new colony worlds and resigned my commission not long after that, despite the efforts of both the military and the Kin. The valiant officers we lost in battle haunted me, even though I knew I had done my best for them, and I wanted to try to live a normal civilian life. The home I chose in the outskirts of the city was modest, considered by all too small for the new Governor, but I found it comfortable as I tried to get a handle on my government duties.

Still I must confess I kept a close eye on my old comrades. As the fleet rebuilt itself Allaine was put in charge of the Lady Grace even as many of the officers aboard jumped up in rank to command their own ships. Danielle smoothly moved to the Vigilance, bringing Major Tanya along with her for fighter command even as Karen took over the repair complex Hera. Jame, former environmental technician and now engineer followed, along with the womanizing Davies. Commander Sara retired from the military along with most of the survivors of their world... none of them able to put the memories behind them.

It was visiting the Vigilance that I met a certain pilot once again...

"It's you, ma'am," the faintly surprised voice said as Gail followed her military escort to her quarters. Turning Gail saw a tall, laky woman with brow hair, now a bit longer and tied back in a ponytail. She smiled in a self mocking way, "I suspect you don't remember my name?"

Gail blinked then she felt a slight smile appear on her face as she asked, "Lynn, right? You were a pilot on the Grace."

Lynn smiled, her face softened even more by that expression. "I'm glad you remembered," she confessed, standing there a bit awkwardly.

Gail saw the insignia on her pilot's jumpsuit and added to Lynn, "I see you've been promoted, congratulations."

"Thank you," Lynn actually blushed a bit.

Feeling unusually happy about such a casual meeting Gail excused herself, "I need to get back to my quarters."

"Ma'am," Lynn quickly stopped her. Standing there she took a nervous breath, "I was wondering if you'd choose to join me for dinner?"

"Eh?" Gail felt mildly stunned.

"I would have asked you on the Grace but you were my superior officer," Lynn said in a rush, "I hope you don't mind."

Gail looked at the younger woman, suddenly remembering Allaine teasing her about a pilot who had a crush on her. For a moment she was tempted to refuse, to turn away from the young woman, then she smiled as she remembered she didn't have to do that anymore.

"I'd love to," Gail smiled, "would you like to eat at the cafeteria?"

"You.. I didn't expect you to say yes," Lynn blurted. Recovering herself she smiled happily, "Actually there's a good restaurant in the space station we're docked at."

The dinner went well, as did the one after it. Lynn and I were married later that year, and not long after she retired from the military to become a commercial pilot. I never expected to find personal happiness, not to mention the joy Lynn and I have, and occasionally I feel a little guilty for it. Still, I just remind myself that happiness is a boon we've all earned in our own ways.

And what happened to Catty? Well...

Ship's Log, the Exploration Vessel Vanguard, 2:12:41 AC, Captain Catty recording

We've found something remarkable on a small world on the edge of the spiral arm. Back when the Lady Grace began her voyage through Paranoid space towards the Kin of the Stars we deliberately obliterated the warp trail of another Solonoid ship... but not before recording all the data on their passage. As part of our efforts to reunite and reconnect lost Solonoid peoples we followed, trying to find where they went and eventually we found them.

"What is THAT?" Abrel blurted when the image came up on the screen. She was Abh, Kin of the Stars and as such usually tried to maintain absolute composure, but in this case the engineer couldn't quite manage it.

Captain Catty fought back a smile. "I believe our medical officer may have some insight," she said calmly.

Toki nodded, the chief medical officer looking more interested than disturbed. "Unlike our own race these beings copulate via inserting that appendage into the female's body," she explained.

"So they're not Solonoid?" Jin asked, the green haired navigator looking bemused.

"They were Solonoid," Toki explained, "but they've become something else due to some outside influence. They even have a chromosome we don't!"

Abrel looked at Catty, seeing the inward turning look of the other officer. "You have a theory, ma'am?" she asked.

"I think if you do a comparison of that extra piece of DNA with our record, you'll find it matches Paranoid organic material," Catty mused.

"The protocol for merging Paranoid and Solonoid..." Jin blinked, "you think one of the Catty androids actually succeeded?"

"There were thousands of Cattys deployed," their captain said with a faintly haunted look in her eyes, "why not?"

"So what do we do now?" Pryde asked, the former pilot having been elevated to head of tactical. In fact she was in line for her own command, too, once a ship was built or a position became available.

"Threat assessment?' Catty asked.

"Technology wise they're incredibly primitive," Jin offered, "barely living out of caves. If they has Solonoid tech it didn't survive long."

"And our cloaked probes could find no inherent biological threat," Toki said.

"Other than their ancestry," Pryde said softly. "I guess the question is, did they inherit the aggression of the Paranoid?"

"No way to know," Catty said, "I think we should send the data we do have back to home.. and establish a set of quarantine buoys at the edge of the system."

"You think that Governor Gail will decide that?" Jin asked.

"We can't condemn them for an accident of birth," Catty said, "containment and monitoring seems the best choice for now. If they do become a threat in the future... we'll deal with it then."

The End...?

Notes: Originally I planned a somewhat more extended story involving the Kin of the Stars and the Solonoid, but to be honest I've been getting a bit burned out on this fic. Therefore I'm wrapping it up at this point, and hopefully the readers will forgive any dangling plot threads. "AC" refers to years After Contact with the Kin.


End file.
